Some People Change
by Cenobite829
Summary: Draco returns to London after being gone for ten years. He now calls himself Drake and he is a very different person. Does everyone believe in his change or will he be judged by past choices?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. If it was mine Ginny would be fucking Draco like a champ.**

**A/N: Just so there is no confusion this story takes place eight years after the end of DH but Draco has been gone since the end of OOTP. You will find out why in the story. Because of this things have changed with the following being the three biggest.**

**1. Snape is still alive. Because Draco never received his mark his mother never put Snape into an Unbreakable Vow and he never gave his life.**

**2. Dumbledore was alive during the final battle. While people still passed away it wasn't nearly as many. He passed away a five years before this from natural causes.**

**3. Ginny and Harry never hooked up. While this has nothing to do with Draco being gone it is a major change. Also Harry is not an Auror but why will be explained in the story.**

Some People Change

Chapter 1

Meet Drake

The Leaky Cauldron was quiet that Thursday morning as a figure in a thread bare traveling cloak and a very well worn pack. Tom looked up from his place behind the bar and watched as the figure walked up to him. The traverler pulled down the hood over his face and showed a man with sliver eyes and long platinum hair that was tied in a simple ponytail. His face was angular and sharp framed with about a month or two worth of beard growth. He smiled at Tom with an easy grin.

"Can I help you sir?" Tom asked with a grin.

"What is the cheapest room you offer?" He asked. His voice was strong but pleasent.

"One galleon will get you a room, a simple meal, and a hot bath." He said. The man seemed to think about it for a second before pulling out a very beaten up coin bag and put one gold coin on the counter. Tom pulled out his wand and muttered a soft spell. Seeing that the coin was real he motioned for him to follow up the stairs.

"Sir my wand is on the fritz, I am heading to Ollivander's to get it looked at but until then I can't use any magic. Could you have someone come up and cast Engorgio on a few items?"

"Not a problem. I'll send some one up in about thirty minutes sir." He said as he conjured up a hot bath for the man and then headed out. The man stripped quickly excited for the first hot bath he'd had in a long while. He slid into the water and just relaxed. It was so odd to find himself back in Diagon Alley after being gone for ten years. Ten years ago he was known as Draco Malfoy and he was an insufferable git. He believed that his family's money made him better then others but after ten years of living off of what ever he had or earned he now knew the truth. He now went by Drake Black to hide his past. He finished washing up and then pulled out the trunk he needed enlarged for his clothes. He was wearing only a towel and he caught sight of himself in the mirror. His long blond hair was loose and hung over his face like a curtain. His body was covered in hard muscles from the manual labor he had to do to eat sometimes. On his right arm starting at his wrist and going to his chest was a wizard's tattoo of a green and silver dragon that moved with magic. It had been a payment for some help to a nice Romanian farmer. The payment from his daughter was even better. There is a knock at the door and he turned to the door.

"Come in." He called out. A young raven haired witch walked in and her blue eyes went wide at the sight of the nearly nude man in front of her. She smiled and licked her lips unconscienously. She made the trunk grow when he pointed to it and then smiled.

"Please let me know if you need help with making anything else grow." She said in a seductive voice. Drake gave her his best smile.

"I will be sure to do just that my dear." He said in a voice as smooth as silk. Although he had changed a lot he never lost his ability to charm women. He could still be silky and smooth if he found a need. After she left he put on a pair of boxers, blue jeans, socks and black boots, a tanktop, and a flannel shirt. He put his hair in a ponytail and then headed out to Diagon Alley all with no cloak. He walked down to the old store that belonged to the most famous wand crafter in the world. He walked in and and smiled at the old man behind the counter.

"Ah young mister Malfoy I have not seen or heard of you in a long time. Hawthorn and Unicorn hair, 10". It is a very fine wand." Ollivander said. Drake smiled back at him.

"Please sir I have changed my name. I am now Drake Black. My wand isn't working like it should. I was wondering if you could take a look at it."

"Of course." He said holding out his hand. Drake handed it to him and he looked at it thoughtfully. "The reason this wand stopped working for you Mr. Black is that you have changed from what you were when you received this wand. I would like to see if we can find you another."

"As much as I would love that sir my funds are very limited. I could not insult you by taking less then what your wands deserve." Drake said. Ollivander thought for a second before smiling.

"I believe that George Weasely is looking for some help at his store." He said. Drake left and head to the Weasely's joke shop. Drake walked in and looked around at the hundreds of different jokes and pranks. A young woman who was at the most 16 was working the register and helping a group of boys that were buying items just to drool at her smile. She had honey blond hair and bright blue eyes. As he turned his head someone cleared their throat. He turned to look at a large man with a jolly look in his brown eyes and bright red hair.

"Oogling the young lady is not becoming of an older man not that I blaim you at all." He said in a voice that wasn't even close to serious. "George Weasley at your service." He said holding out his hand. There was no hesitation as Drake shook his hand.

"Drake Black. I heard from Mr. Ollivander that you are looking for help. I am here to apply." He said with a smile. George looked at the man and nodded.

"That I am. It isn't a management position or anything like that. You would just be stocking shelves for five sickles a hour."

"Perfect. When can I start? I need to money to get a new wand as soon as possible." He said with a smile. George waved him into the lower section of the store and pointed at a set of boxes.

"My shelves are clearly marked. These are the boxes that need to be done today. You are finished when you are done or at six when we close. Any questions?" He asked. Drake shook his head and grabbed one box and started up the stairs. George looked at him and chuckled. It had taken him magic to get that box down here and this guy was picking it up with one arm.

Several hours later Drake was up on the uppershelves unloading a box. He had long since doffed his flannel shirt and was working in only his undershirt, which was about a size too small and showed off his chisled chest and abs. The young lady that ran the register, whose name was Abby, was spending most of her day staring at Drake. Ginny Weasley walked in and went over to her.

"What has your attention so Abby?" She asked in a playful voice. Abby just pointed at Drake and Ginny followed her finger to look at the Adonis working at her brother's store. At first upon seeing his hair and eyes she immideatly thought of Draco Malfoy but she just as quickly dismissed it. Draco was thin and had a more of a runner's build while this guy was built like a rugby player with his broad shoulders, barrel chest, rock hard abs, and massive arms. Then there was his eyes. Where Draco's were hard and cold his were warm and happy. He seemed to realize that he was being watched as he looked down and silver met amber. Drake had to do a deep inhale. She was gorgeous. Her dark red hair was full and luxerious and her amber eyes were bright. Her figure was perfect with a full chest, a slender waist, and long toned legs. She smiled up at him and he just wanted to touch her porciline skin. He smiled back but went back to work.

"He is so dreamy." Abby said in a awestruck voice.

"Who is he?" Ginny asked, fighting to keep the same tone out of her voice.

"His name is Drake and he just started working for your brother today." Abby said. Ginny smiled and was about to say something else when Drake finished what he was doing and walked towards them. He moved like a tiger on the prowl. His every movement spoke of the power in his body. He walked over and smiled warmly. Ginny actually had to take a second and calm herself. While she was by no means a stranger to flirting and having guys hit on her this was different. The danger that was there in his walk, the warmth in his smile, and the look in his eyes that said he viewed her not as a piece of meat but as a worthy challenge, all made her legs weak. She cleared her throat and decide to fire back with a sexy smirk and prove she was the challenge he thought she was.

"Hello. I'm Ginny." She said in a sweet voice. Drake had to catch himself. The look on her face combined with the innocence in her voice made for a combination that was making certian parts of his antomy grow and others parts lose blood. He took her hand gently and kissed the back of it.

"And I am Drake." he said with a voice that flowed out like silk. Even Abby had to do a sharp intake at that. Ginny fought to keep the blush off of her face but to no avail. Drake just smiled and went to the seats by the fire that George had set up for customers. Drake took a seat in a very comfy chair and Ginny cursed under her breath because he had won the first salvo in this battle. A part of her wondered why she was even doing this. She had a boyfriend and should be happy with him but there was a small part of her that liked the attention and liked the challenge. She walked over and sat down across from him.

"So Drake how long have you been in town?" She asked.

"Not long. In fact I just got back to town today."

"Back? Have you been gone a long time?"

"Yeah I have. I am really only back in town to get a new wand but I can't afford one yet so I came here looking for work. Mr. Weasley was nice enough to hire me on the spot. I figure a few weeks of working will get me enough to get the wand and then I'll probably head off into the sunset." He said as he sipped some tea.

"Oh why not stick around?" Ginny asked as she made herself a cup. Before he could answer George called out to them.

"Drake aren't you supposed to be working and not flirting with my sister?" He said in a bemused tone. Drake looked at Ginny and looked surprised. Deep down he had known who she was but to hide who he was he didn't let on. Besides she was so beautiful now that he wanted to know her without the thoughts of his past actions clouding her judgement.

"Well I was just taking a break. I only have one more set of boxes to finish for today." he said. While they talked they didn't notice a small girl in worn and shabby robes sneak over to the Cat's Meow potion, a prank that makes who ever takes it speak like a cat for the rest of the day, and grab it. She ran to the door but when she hit it it was like a sheet of green transparent rubber was in front of her and it flung her back into the store. She landed on a set of pillows positioned to cushion anyone thrown back. George was beside her in an instant and sighed.

"Darcy I told you you have to pay. This time, I am sorry, but I have to tell your mother." He said in a voice that showed how much it was hurting him to do this. Before Darcy could answer a woman with long black hair and pale features runs in. She looks at Darcy and then at George.

"I am so sorry Mr. Weasley. What did she try to take this time?" She asked looking at Darcy. Drake took a second to look at Darcy and saw a small girl with green eyes and black hair much like her mother. She looked terrified but mostly because she got caught.

"She tried to steal a Cat's Meow Sandra. I don't want to do this but I am afraid that I am going to have to ban her from the store. It pains me to do this but she has left me no choice." George said looking upset. It truely was paining him to do this. He knew what it was like to be poor and wanted to help but he couldn't have a thief in his store. Drake stood up and softly cleared his throat. George and Sandra both turned to face him.

"I am sorry to interupt but I have an idea if you are willing sir." He said.

"Ok what is it Drake?" He asked almost desprate for any way to not ban this little girl.

"I have one more set of boxes to unload so I would like to have her help me. It isn't much just the prank money so I would think that two sickles is good enough payment for her." He said. George's eyes lit up and he smiled. He looked at Sandra who nodded, also wanting her daughter not to get banned and thought this would be a great lesson. She turned to her daughter.

"Darcy you will help Mr..."She started but then looked at Drake, slightly embarressed that she didn't know his name. He smiled and filled it in for her.

"Drake Black ma'am." As he spoke Ginny visually jumped at his last name. She was quick to hide it and no one was looking at her then anyway. Sandra nodded.

"Mr. Black with his work. If you do a good job you will be paid two sickles but if you don't do your work you will get nothing and will be banned. Do you understand me young lady?" She asked in a stern tone. The young girl nodded and then moved to Drake. He pointed to where they had to work and then went downstairs to get the box. Sandra looked at George.

"That was a very kind thing he did." She said. George nodded.

"Yep. Makes me glad I hired him this morning." He said with a cheeky grin as Drake walked up with a large box on his shoulder as if it was nothing. He sat down and started unloading it and soon Darcy and him were lost in their work. Sandra and George talked for a while longer before Ron and Hermione came in. Ron was a Auror and had the body that fitted one. He was stocky and powerful. Hermione worked in the Ministry making lives fair and equal for all wizards, regardless of their heritage. She was a stunning woman that turned heads all the time but she was devoted to Ron and her kids.

"Hey George and Ginny how are you two?" Hermione asked as she took a seat by her best friend.

"Oh nothing much just waiting for quitting time so I can go home to the wife and kids." George said. He had married Angelina Johnson, who was a professional Quidditch player, and they had two children.

"Harry is supposed to meet me here so we can go out to dinner." Ginny said. Hermione nodded and soon they were talking as Drake and Darcy finished up. He turned towards George who paid the little girl two sickles and Drake one galleon and eight sickles. He pocket the money and nodded at being told to come back the next day. Ron looked at the man and smiled.

"And who is this?" He asked. Drake quickly put out his hand to him.

"Drake Black sir." He said as they shook hands.

"Ron Weasley and this is my wife Hermione." He said. Drake leaned over and kissed Hermione's hand like a true gentleman.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." He said. Hermione blushed a little but then stood up and kissed Ron softly. That single action cooled Ron's temper and he chuckled.

"And I you Mr. Black. So what do you do for a living?" She asked holding her husband. She saw in his eyes that he didn't mean any harm so she was going to be polite to him.

"What ever odd jobs I can find. Luckly George is letting me work here." He said. She nodded and then almost as an after thought he looked at her. "And it is Drake." She smiled at him and he went to leave right as another man walked in. Moving quickly he dodged the black haired man and looked at him. He knew who this was immediatly. His black hair was cut short and his forehead was marked by a lightning bolt scar. His green eyes took in the man in front of him as Drake did the same. Harry still had a small build like he did at school, he was barely 5'9" and weighed less the 150lbs by Drake's guess. He had a seeker's build through and through.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm Harry." He said. Drake shook his hand.

"Not a problem. The name is Drake." He said with a smile. Harry nodded and then walked in. He stopped suddenly at seeing Sandra and Darcy. He nodded to them both but Sandra walked past him never acknowledging him. Darcy waved back at the people as she left, giving Drake a really sweet smile. The anger on Sandra's face was not lost on the silver eyes took in the little scene. He says nothing as he turns and heads out. What had he gotten himself into?

**A/N: I hope you all like the new story. I would also love to see some art work for this of the new Draco and Ginny so if anyone draws a picture of them and sends me a link in a PM I'll use the best one as the story cover and give you credit. Please read and review and let me know what you all think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Before I get started I forgot to give a shout out to my friend Taylor. She is the one that gave me the name for this fic, is my editor, and my sounding board. Because of her this story is better then it should be.**

Some People Change

Chapter 2

Rose

A week had passed since Drake started working at the Weasley's joke shop and after his single night at the Leaking Cauldron he started staying at the local wizard halfway house. He had seven galleons saved up but he needed 12 if what he was told was right and he had no doubt that it was. At the moment though he was relaxing. He had finished his work hours ago but George let him hang out there until close with no problem. Well truthfully he was trying to relax but Darcy was pulling on his hair. Not that she was trying to hurt him but she was braiding his hair and it was quite long, coming to the base of his spine. He took it all stoically though. In the week he had gotten to know her he had started to like the sweet nine year old. Her home life wasn't that great so she loved hanging around the jokeshop. Also now that Drake had allowed her to work with him sometimes she was saving up for something special.

George was watching his newest employee with an odd smirk. It was so weird to see a guy that could obviously hurt anyone he wanted being so gentle with Darcy. Right now she had a pink ribbon ran through his braid and was adding a bow on the end of it. George chuckled but was also glad to have a man like this in his employ. He turned his head and watched Hermione talking with Abby.

"Come on Abby I really need you to." She said. Abby shook her head again.

"No last time I babysat Rose she ended up on the roof and I had no idea how she got there." Abby said.

"I know she is rambunctous but Ron and I need a night off. We'll pay you ten galleons." Hermione said getting desprate. Ron and her had planned a night out for a long time. Hugo would be staying with her in-laws but Rose was set on staying home. The bad thing was that was for a six year old she would do anything to get her way. Also Ron really couldn't refuse his daughter and she knew this.

"It could be ten thousand galleons and I would still say no." Abby said. The money wasn't worth the headache. Hermione sighed and looked around the room. Ginny had just walked in and she ran over to her.

"Ginny I need a favor." She said with a smile on her face that made her look a little too eager.

"No I will not babysit Rose." Ginny said as she looked around. She started to grin and then giggled when she saw Darcy finishing the big bow at the base of his long braid. He stood up and looked back at Ginny and then got a very stern look on his face.

"Don't hate because I make this look good." He said before turning around flamboyantly and almost prancing away, which had Ginny rolling on floor with laughter. Drake looked back and grinned playfully before picking up Darcy and putting her on his shoulders. Darcy squealed and laughed as she grabbed his head and looked down at Ginny and Hermione, both of whom were in hysterics. She had never been this high up as Drake was 6'3". Hermione got an idea and walked over to Drake.

"Drake can I ask you a favor?" She asked as sweet as she could. Drake smiled and looked down at her.

"Sure."

"Would you like to babysit Rose tonight?" She asked hopefully. Drake looked torn for a second before answering.

"I would but I already promised Sandra I would watch Darcy." He said. Sandra had seen the way her daughter had responded to the gentle man and she had asked him to do her a favor for dinner later in the week. He had readily agreed. Hermione looked sad for a second and then she smiled.

"Bring her with you. I am sure Rose would love to have a new friend come over." She said seeing this as a way to do it. Darcy lit up immediatly. Most kids her age didn't like her much as she was really poor. Drake looked at her and saw the look on Darcy's face. He chuckled as her green eyes lit up and he knew he was going to bring her. He couldn't deny a girl with so few joys in life this one smiple thing.

"I will need to ask her mother if she can spend the night, but if she is ok with it then we will be there." Drake said as he carried her out with the small girl on his shoulder. Hermione sat there hoping that he would come back with positive news as Ginny finally stopped laughing at the pink ribbon.

Drake walked her down to her house which was down one of the side streets of Daigon Alley. They were run down apartments that reminded Drake of the muggle ghettos he had seen while in America. One of the biggest differences is that there were far more apartments then there should be but that was magic for you. They got up to the seventh floor and went to apartment 724. Darcy opened the door and Drake was confronted by Sandra lacing up a pair of high heels with straps that went up her calf. She had on a short black dress that showed off her shapely legs and a hint of clevage, just enough to excite her date. Her black hair was all wavy and soft and her blue eyes lit up when she saw her daughter.

"Hey Drake thanks for this." She said.

"No problem. Hey Hermione Weasley asked me to watch her daughter Rose tonight so-" He started but he never got to finish as Sandra looked up at him as her eyes started to get wet.

"I know I can't pay you like she can but please watch Darcy and I promise I'll make it up to you. I really want to go on this date." She said in a panic. Drake held up his hand.

"No, I am still going to watch Darcy tonight I was just going to ask if you had a problem with me taking her over to the Weasley's so I can watch Rose as cut me off before I could finish." He said with a smile. Sandra took a deep breath and then nodded.

"Of course she can. I think it would be easier if she just spent the night there if it is ok with them." She said as she looked herself over in a mirror before getting ready to leave. Darcy got her bag together and went to hug her mom goodbye. Sandra didn't even notice her as she left. Drake saw her face drop and he picked her up and hugged her.

"Come on lets go have some fun." He said. Darcy hugged him tight and buried her face in his shoulder to try and stop her tears. He rubbed her back and carried her bag. Darcy clung to him like a life line. He carried her back to the jokeshop and everyone looked at them as they walked in. He nodded to Hermione and she started to smile until she noticed Darcy's tears. She looked at him questioning. He gave her a look that said he would explain when they got there. She nodded and walked to the fire. Throwing in some floo powder she called out.

"Rosewood Place." She then stepped in and Drake and Darcy followed closely behind. They were swallowed up by the emerald flames and soon found themselves in a very cozy cottage. It was easy to see why it was called Rosewood Place as the wood is all stained a beautiful light rose color. As they sat there, shaking out the soot on their clothes, a small redheaded girl ran out a door somewhere down the hallway. She was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt that were both dirty from playing outside. Her red hair was darker than her father's and bushy like her mother's was when she went to Hogwarts. He set Darcy down and she walked over to the young girl. They looked at each other for a second as if confused by the other's apearance. One covered in dirt the other with puffy eyes still red from crying. The redhead then gave the still sniffling child a hug.

"Hi I'm Rose. Do you want to play?" She said already deciding that she liked the dark haired girl.

"I'm Darcy. Yeah I would love to play." She said. Rose took her hand and soon they were off to her room. Ron smiled as his daughter made a new friend and he walked over to the man that was helping him out. Hermione was already sitting on the sofa.

"Hey Drake." He said as they shook hands.

"Hey Ron."

"So tell me what happened. Why was she crying like that?" She said. Drake sighed and took a seat.

"Sandra didn't even hug Darcy good bye. Darcy wanted a hug good bye and it was like she wasn't even there. The only time Sandra seemed to care was when she thought I wasn't going to babysit because of watching Rose. I know how much that hurts, so I comforted her." He said. Hermione nodded and looked sad. While both of her parents had careers they were both loving people that wanted the best for their daughter. They always made time for her. Ron really had a hard time understand a woman like that. Even though he grew up poor his mother always had time for all of her kids, all seven of them.

"Don't worry she'll always be welcome here." Ron said. Hermione and him went to go get ready as Drake thought about what to do with the girls. He saw that the backyard was warded so no one could look into it. he then saw the two small brooms and smiled. He pulled out his wand and used a simple charm. It would make it so the brooms can't go faster then he can run so he can always stay with them. Soon Hermione and Ron came out both wearing some nice outfits. Hermione was in a evening dress that was sky blue and had a long slit up the side to show off her tanned and toned legs. Ron was in a tailored suit that showed off his muscular body. He called out to the girls and they both came out of Rose's room. Hermione picked up Rose and gave her a hug and then Ron grabbed her. Darcy looked down remembering how her own mother didn't want to hug her. Before she could feel too bad though she was picked up and gently hugged. She looked at who picked her up and smiled at Hermione as she did. Then just like with Rose she was handed to Ron who hugged her warmly. She gasped, not expecting this action, but then she gave him a hug in return. Ron had learned well from his mother.

"Now you two be good for Mr. Black and tomorrow we'll have pancakes." Hermione said. Two sets of eyes, one brown and one green, lit up and grinned.

"Yes ma'am." They both said. Ron walked over to Drake.

"Ok my cell phone is three on the speed dial and floo mom if you need any help. Her name is Molly Weasley. Other than that have a good night." He said. Drake smiled and soon the Weasley's had left. He turned to the two girls and smiled.

"So what shall we do?" He said. The girls looked at each other and smiled. They looked back at him and Rose spoke.

"Tea party!" To which Darcy quickly agreed. Drake just chuckled and nodded. Soon he found himself in Rose's room with a fancy hat on his head and a hot pink feathered boa around his neck sipping from a magic tea set that made actual tea, just at room temp so it wasn't too hot. It was ridculious but still alot of fun. After that he took them flying in the back yard. Darcy had never flown so he used Ron's broom and sat her in front of him. He flew along side Rose who flew as much as her parents would let her. Her broom was charmed so it could only go about five feet off the ground so Drake stayed right beside her and flew. All of them were laughing and giggling. After about two hours of that Drake brought them in and smiled as he went to get dinner ready.

"Do you two like classical music?" He asked. The girls made a face and shook their heads. "Well that is because you have never enjoyed it the way I do it." They looked at him and he pulled out his wand and tapped it against a cook book. Soon it sounded like an orcestra tuning up. Then he started to conduct and the song "Hall of the Mountain King" began to play. As he conducted the devices in the kitchen started to chop and cook the food for a simple noodle meal. As the music grew more and more frantic more started happening around them. The table was set and at the final stings of the music the girls where picked up and set in chairs with their food in front of them. They both clapped and squealed with delight. After they were done eating Darcy took a bath with Rose as Drake did the dishes. They all went into the living room to watch some tv and soon the days excitemet caught up with them and Rose, Darcy, and Drake all fell asleep with the two girls on his chest.

Ron and Hermione came home to see a very sweet sight. Hermione leaned over to her husband and whispered softly.

"Let's just leave them there." He nodded and soon they were in their bedroom reminding each other why they were so in love. The next morning Drake woke up to the soft breathing in his ear. He looked and saw Darcy snuggling into him as a daughter would her father. Rose was more or less just using him for a pillow. He looked around and saw Hermione cooking and Ron reading the paper. He saw that Drake was up and walked over. Ron picked Rose up and Drake moved Darcy before going to the bathroom to do his morning routine. When he came out Hermione smiled and put a plate of pancakes on the table for him.

"Would you like some coffee?" she asked. He nodded and she made him a cup. He fixed how he liked it.

"Thank you."

"So how were they last night?" Ron asked. Normally this would be when the babysitter would tell him how horrible his daughter was but Drake just smiled.

"They were both little angels. We had a tea party and then we flew for a while before I made them dinner. Then we put on the telly and fell asleep." He said. He had taken the pink ribbon out of his hair when he brushed it this morning but the ribbon was on his wrist so he remembered to return it. After a while of the adults talking Darcy and Rose both got up. They smiled and told there parents all about the fun things they did the day before. After breakfast Drake stood up.

"Ok I have to get Darcy home so say your goodbyes." He said. Darcy almost pouted at what he said but Drake cut it off. "We will be back ok." She nodded and Rose and her hugged for a while before she got a hug from Hermione and Ron. Drake smiled and was about to head out when Rose ran over and gave him a hug.

"Bye Mr. Black." She said. He smiled and hugged her back and soon they were back at the jokeshop. He walked Darcy to her house. The apartment reeked of sex and booze. Sandra walked out in nothing but a sheet, her eyes bloodshot and her hair a mess. Darcy looked at her almost sad and more then a little terrified. Sandra just pointed for Darcy to go to her room and before Drake could say anything that is where she went. She looked back at Drake with a sad smile before vanishing from sight. Sandra waved Drake out as she went back to who ever she had in her room. Drake shook his head and left. He didn't know why he felt so close to the little girl but Darcy was quickly becoming his favorite person. He had to figure out a way to help her.

Later that day he was helping George at the shop with a new shipmint of ingrediants.

"Why do you need Dragon livers and venomsacs?" He said reading the crate he was moving. George just chuckled. He did like Drake and also loved how hard a worker he was. Drake never complained about getting the heavy boxes or crates and was always willing to work. He would kill for a few more like Drake but men like him were far and few between.

"Don't worry about it." He said. Drake just looked at him.

"We're not doing anything illegal are we?"

"Nope just highly suspect." George answered with a grin. Drake shook his head and brought the boxes down. Soon he was back on the floor stocking shelves. Ginny and Hermione walked in and took a seat.

"I am telling you Gin that restraunt was outstanding. You should have Harry bring you there." Hermione said.

"I will. So how was my niece last night? Did she scare away Drake?" She asked. Hermione just giggled.

"Not a chance. All Rose can talk about is how she wants Drake and Darcy to come back. I think next time I'll have him watch Hugo too." She said. Gin just looked at her with shock on her face. No babysitter had ever with stood the wrath of Rose. Ginny looked over at Drake and once again admired his body. Before she could look away Hermione spoke.

"He really is handsome." She said softly.

"Yeah he is. He is also great with kids it seems." Gin said not thinking about what she was saying. It dawned on her and she blushed. "Stop it Mione. I am with Harry." She said. She meant to sound angry but she really didn't. She sounded tired. Before Hermione could ask her about that Harry came in. He was wearing a London Griffons shirt with it's gold and crimson colors. He sat down and smiled.

"Hello ladies. I can't wait. Next week is the start of the Quidditch season and this year we are going to win." He said. Harry had wondered for a while after the war but about four years ago he became the owner of the first London team. He played as their seeker and last season they had gone all the way to the finals but lost to the Harpies. What had really gotten him upset was that the Harpies best chaser and the league MVP was none other then Ginny Weasley. It was her last season and she went out on top. Harry never let her forget it either, he always complained that she didn't come to his team or keep playing so he could have a chance at winning.

Hermione just listened to the talk between the two long time friends and some time lovers. She really paid attention and what she was heard and saw she didn't like. Harry was quick to dismiss any idea Ginny brought forward for their date that night saying that it wasn't big enough. Hermione had the horrible impression that he wanted to be seen with Ginny. See after the war Arthur Weasley, Gin and Ron's father, had become the Minister of Magic in a landslide. So being seen out with the Minister's daughter was always good PR. Also Harry had changed as well. While just after the war he was the same sweet boy over the last eight years he had changed. He had grown accustomed to the fame he had so rightly deserved after the war and now did everything he could to keep it. That is why he bought a Quidditch team rather then joining one. Why he insisted on being seen when on dates. He was desperatly trying to keep his name relevant.

"Come on Harry. I don't need some big production. Just a nice bistro in the country would be perfect for me."

"No Ginerva you deserve more." Harry said. Ginny rolled her eyes. What that meant was that he needed to be seen doing more. Ginny wasn't stupid. She knew what he meant. Another thing he had taken to doing was calling her by her full name all the time. It wasn't that she disliked her name, ok she did hate it some times, it was just that it seemed too stiff. Like he was trying to prove he was mature, like a child would. Ginny just shook her head and turned to watch the fire. What was she going to do with him?

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that read and reviewed my story. I got two reviews so lets see if we can get three more so I have five reviews in total. More are diffentatly wanted and the more I get the faster I update but don't worry too much. Taylor won't let me slack off too much. Oh and "In the Hall of the Mountain King" is by Edvard Grieg.**


	3. Chapter 3

Some People Change

Chapter 3

Snape

One week later the jokeshop was packed. This was the beginning of Rush Week. Rush Week was the two weeks before the train left for Hogwarts. No one knew why it was called Rush Week when it lasted for two weeks but it was. Anyway Drake was constantly running stock up to keep the shelves full as more kids came in. Darcy was on his heels helping with everything that she could. She never complained and he was going to really reward her for this. They were restocking the prank candies when George came down from his office.

"The Headmistress is coming. Abby when she gets here make sure she comes straight up to see me. Drake go ahead and take a break because soon I won't be able to really give you regular breaks. Darcy you can take breaks when you want." He said with a smile. The nine year old was turning into a really great worker but he still gave her time to play. She had taken to playing with his niece almost every day that she could. Drake nodded and when to take a seat. Darcy bounced over and sat in his lap. He held her and turned to talk to Ginny, who was waiting on the Headmistress herself.

"So Darcy what are you saving up for?" Ginny asked. She smiled and then got off of Drake's lap and ran to one of the back sections. Soon she came back with a black robe on along with fox ears and a fox tail waving behind her. It was one of the Animagi robes. They were enchanted to give you the ears and tail of the selected animal. They also had cats, bats that gave you wings, spiders that gave you four extra limbs, and wolves. Drake picked her up and her tail wrapped around him as if comforting him.

"It looks adorible on you Kitsune." he said and she laid her head on his shoulder. Ginny was once again struck by how in only a few weeks, two at the most, Darcy had latched on to Drake as a father figure. Darcy always listened to Drake and his word was law to her.

"Kitsune?" Darcy asked.

"It means fox in Japanese. How much is it?"

"Um...3 galleons for this one, five for the next size up." She said.

"And how much do you have?"

"After today I will have 2 galleons and 10 sickles." She said happily. He had offered before to give her some more money but she always refused. She wanted to earn it. That made him proud. While Darcy saw him as a father figure he saw her as almost a daughter. He didn't mean for it to happen but there is a part of him that wanted to stop running and maybe try to have a family but the bigger part of him wasn't ready to stop running yet.

"That is great. You should have it by the end of Rush Week." he said. She nodded and ran back to put the robe up. Ginny smiled at him.

"She really likes you." She said sliding a little closer to him. He smiled at her.

"Yeah she is adorable." He said looking back at where Darcy ran. He looked away because Ginny was so close he would get lost in her amber eyes. The last two or three days Ginny kept finding reasons to be at the jokeshop and Drake always took his break when she was there. They talked for a while but Drake always kept the talks on general subjects where he didn't have to pay that much attention to her. If he looked at her he always caught himself staring. Ginny had noticed it too and she didn't know if she was upset or if she liked it. She decided not to dwell on it too much in any event.

"Yeah she is and Rose loves having her over."

"Yep. In fact I am babysitting them again on Saturday so Ron and Mione can go to the premire of the London Gryphons." He said. Ginny cursed under her breath. She didn't really want to go as it was also the first day of the Harpies but the Harpies were playing the Cannons and the Gryphons were playing Belgium. There was no way she could go to both and she really wanted to see her old friends but Harry had browbeat her into going to the Gryphons match. Before they could talk any more the Headmistress of Hogwarts walked in.

She was a tall and powerful woman with ebony hair that had grey streaks along it and stern emerald eyes. She wore long dark green robes and when a boy that was shopping almost ran into her she shot him a hard glare. He backed up and apologized before she walked past. Drake smiled as he knew who this was, everyone did. This was Minerva McGonagall. After Dumbledore's death five years ago she had been made the Headmistress and she named Severus Snape her deputy. That shocked a lot of people but after the past five years they all accepted that the woman had made the right decision.

Professor Snape walked in behind her. His black hair was long and naturally oily as his dark blue eyes scanned the room. His mouth was now framed by a dark goatee that really stood out on his pale skin. His black robes seemed to billow out and wave as with their own wind. He was tall and thin. When his eyes rested on Drake one of his eyebrows went up. Drake shot back a look almost begging him to be quiet. Snape nodded and then looked at George.

"Mr. Weasley I have some items I need loaded in my carriage. May I borrow one of your workers to help me?" Severus said in a voice dripping with satin. George nodded and then looked at Drake.

"Drake go help him. Darcy you start on the prank money." He said turning to lead the Headmistress up to his office. Darcy moved quickly to get the box she needed as Drake stood up.

"Hey Ginny keep an eye on her please." He asked as he headed out. Ginny nodded and smiled as she watched the little nine year old work. Drake walked down the back alleys to the Hogwarts carriage and a load of boxes and crates. He started to load them up on the carrage while Snape took a seat and looked at him.

"So Drake?" He asked in a soft voice.

"Yes sir. Drake Black." Drake said as he focused on his work. Severus scoffed.

"Don't lie to me Draco Malfoy. I knew who you were the second I saw your face." He said. Drake spun around and looked at him.

"Please stop. I am Drake Black." He said. Snape saw the look in his eyes and saw the fear.

"Why are you so afraid?" He asked softly.

Drake sighed and took a seat beside him. "Because I am not my father."

"What do you mean?"

"Around here my name is linked to what my father did. I don't want to be judged like that. I am not him and I don't wish to be." He said.

"So you took an alias?"

"Yeah. Well I took it when I ran away."

"Why did you run? We could've protected you."

"I could never had raised my wand against my father." Drake said as he went back to work. Snape nodded and watched him. He understood not wanting to fight blood.

"Where did you go?" Snape asked.

"First to the states and then around the world. I have been around it twice. The first time was really sporatic because I didn't know about dad dying during the final battle. I was just trying to out run him. The second time it was more leasurally because I knew I could take my time. There was nothing for me here."

"What about me? I am your family Draco." Severus said. Drake looked down at that.

"I...I was afraid." He said in a barely audible voice.

"Of me?" Severus said taken aback. Even though he was a very strict teacher and sometimes loved that first years were terrified of him he never wanted that from his godson. He looked at Draco when he shook his head.

"No not of you. I was never afraid of you." He said with a calm smile.

"Then what?"

"I was afraid that people wouldn't look past my father." He said in a very small voice as Snape rose and hugged him.

"Well Rolanda and I will always welcome you. You also need to meet little Lily." He said. Drake looked at him completely shocked.

"Rolanda? Rolanda Hooch? When did that happen?"

"About seven years ago. We were having a arguement about quidditch and one thing led to another. Six years ago we welcomed our baby girl to the world. Lillian Xiomara Snape." Severus said with a twinkle in his dark eyes that showed the love he had for his family.

"Xiomara?" Drake asked with a grin.

"Shut up it was my mother in law's name." Snape said with a smirk. Drake just laughed as he finished loading the carrage. Snape looked at him. "So how much longer are you going to stay?"

"I am only here to earn enough for a new wand. I need one more galleon and then I am good." Drake said. Snape reached into his robe and tossed a coin at Drake. He caught it and then looked down at the last galleon he needed. He looked back up and Snape smiled and gave him a hug.

"Come down and see the family before you leave." He said. Drake hugged him back, the last of his family.

"When I do you must call me Drake ok?" He said. Severus nodded and soon they were back at the jokeshop. As they walked back Drake thought about what he had now. With the twelve galleons he needed he could get his wand and leave. He would tell George this was his last day when he wlaked in. Then he heard a familiar squeal and Darcy ran up and lept into Drake's arms.

"I got all of the joke coins done." She said. Drake nodded and hugged her as Severus watched.

'Well I'll wait until after Rush week to leave. I don't want to leave George in a lurch.' Drake thought as he looked at the adorable raven haired girl.

"Very good now we have to go get more of those robes out. Come on." Drake said and they took off to work. Severus went over and took a seat near Ginny to wait for Minerva.

"Hello Severus. How is the family?" Ginny said. Once the truth of his double life came out and people realized how horrible his life was as a spy most people started trying to be nice and respectful to him. While Severus didn't always like it he did understand it and he always tried to be at the very least corgidal to the Order members.

"They are well Ginny. Lily is asking when her next lesson will be." He said with a smirk. Rolanda and Ginny were teaching his daughter quidditch and flying. Because of their teachings Lily was becoming a incredible chaser that one day would be on her house team.

"Would next friday be good for you?" Ginny asked.

"Yes that should work out nicely." He said. He was enjoying his time with his former student when Hermione and Ron walked in. Severus saw them come in and he smiled inwardly. After the war he got to really know these two members of the Golden Trio. Hermione had lost some of her know it all qualities but she was still an incredibly talented and intellegent witch. When ever he saw her they would spend hours chatting and talking about what ever subjects caught their attention. Sometimes Minerva would join them and oh what arguements they would have then. As for Ron while they were not friends like others they had a grudging respect for each other. They found that they worked and could tolerate each other better if they allowed each other to fling insults. As long as the insults were only directed at each other then they were perfectly acceptable.

"Hey you greasy git." Ron said after giving Ginny a hug and looking at Severus.

"Hello you prat." Was the responce by Snape as Hermione took a seat by him. "Hello Hermione. Have you read that new article in Charms and Curses?"

"The one about using a calming charm to reduce the rage werewolves feel during their turn to make them controllable?" Hermione asked. He nodded and soon they were talking about where the ideas had come from and if it would work. Ron shook his head and turned to his sister.

"Those two are going to be at it for hours. So how are ya sis?"

"Not too bad. I am just waiting for the Headmistress to finish with George so I can answer her." Ginny said. A few weeks ago she had gotten an owl from her former teacher but didn't tell anyone what it was about. He guess he would have to find out when everyone else did. As they chatted Harry walked in and joined them. Now Severus had no love loss for the Boy who lived. Maybe it was he reminded him too much of his father James, or maybe it was seeing Lily's eyes looking out at him, or maybe he had just gotten it in his head that he would hate him. Snape didn't know and didn't care either.

"Hey everyone. So what is going on?" Harry asked in a cheerful voice. He was told they were waiting for the Headmistress just as she came walking down. Minerva looked over at Ginny and walked over.

"So Ms. Weasley have you thought about what I asked?" She said in a strong but kind voice.

"Yes and I accept. Everyone you are looking at the newest apprentice at Hogwarts." She said with a smile. Everyone clapped except for Harry.

"Who is your master?" Harry asked. It was easy to see that he was upset but no one was really paying any attention to him, except for a certain blond haired man that was off to the side.

"Professor Flitwick. I am going to be a charms master one day." She said happily. Snape looked at her.

"Good for you Ginny. I welcome you on to the staff. I believe Filius said he was going to give you the first to third years so he had more time for his research." Severus said. Ginny smiled and then lept up.

"I have to go get some teaching robes. We'll have a party on Saturday to celebrate." She said as she took off to go shopping. Harry waved goodbye and then looked ready to kill Minerva. He quickly took that look off of his face but he walked over to the Headmistress.

"Hello Minerva. Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes of course but I need to be going so it must be quick." She said in a kind voice.

"Ok I'll be quick. Why didn't you tell me about Ginny?" He asked.

"I do not nor did I see the need to tell you." Minerva answered the kindness starting to slide out of her voice.

"I'm only her boyfriend. I guess that is no one important." Harry spat. All kindness left Minerva's face and voice.

"Exactly. When it comes to her life it is her choice not the man she is dating."

"You know I am planning to ask her to marry me." He said harshly.

"And had you not sat on your butt and waited almost ten years then I would've included you in telling her. There is only one person here that is to blame."

"I wanted to make sure I could take care of her." He said as if it was a defence.

"Look at her home life. She wouldn't have cared about money. She just wanted you but you ran away." She said poking him in the chest.

"The war was hard on me." He said backing up.

"It was hard on everyone. Did you even think about her? She had lost a brother and a boyfriend so quickly. You weren't there to watch her cry her eyes out. You weren't there when she pulled herself up from that depression and threw herself into her studies. She earned this apprenticship. How dare you think that you can tell me I should've told you? You would've tried to talk her out of it." Minerva said with all the power of a teacher to an obstenant child. Harry looked down confriming what she thought of him. Turning she walked away and Harry sat there in his mind trying to justify how he felt.

'It isn't my fault. I had to leave. I had just been through so much and I needed time. Ginny turned out fine so it didn't matter that I did leave. She is just mad that I did what Dumbledor never could. That must be what it is.' he thought as he walked out. Drake watched him and shook his head as Darcy came over and pulled on his shirt.

"Drake can you walk me home?" She asked.

"Of course little one. Let me tell George where I am going and we'll get going." He said. He told George, who paid them both for the day and off they went. Darcy was sitting on his shoulder and she hummed softly. She then looked down at him.

"So Ginny is going to be my teacher when I get to Hogwarts?" She said softly. He nodded.

"Yep and you couldn't ask for a better one. That girl always was good at charms." he said.

"You knew her back when she was in school?"

"Not as well as I would've liked. I wasn't a nice guy back then." He said. Darcy looked at him as if trying to picture him mean but she just couldn't.

"I can't see you like that."

"Oh I changed a long time ago." He said as he walked her up to her apartment. He gave her a hug and walked out.

'You know for someone trying to hide I don't seem to be trying all that hard. I just admitted to Darcy I was at school with Ginny. Hell if she asks Ginny if she remembers me it may make her look harder at me. But honestly is that such a bad thing? I would love her attention. Those eyes, that hair, that body, and god those lips. I could kiss those lips forever. Does she know how hard it is not to kiss her everytime I see her? Probably not.' He thought as he walked back to the jokeshop. He was so lost in thought he didn't notice someone walk right in front of him and they collided. Moving with the speed befitting a seeker he wrapped his arm around a very petit waist and pulled the person to his chest. It was then that his eyes registered that he was holding Ginny Weasley.

Her amber eyes were wide with suprise and something else. He couldn't quite place it but all he wanted to do was get lost in those eyes. She didn't push him away, in fact she slide her arms around his neck as if to hold herself up. Neither of them dared to speak as if words would break this spell. They moved in tandum and soon they were lost in a kiss. The kiss seemed to sear their souls as they both went to deepen it almost imdieately. Their tongues fought for dominace and he tasted peaches as he kissed her and she got peppermint, as he had a habit of sucking on them at work. They broke apart when their bodies demanded oxygen. They seperated and walked, actually more liked stumbled, away not realizing that three people had seen them. Two of them were Ron and Hermione who had just stepped out of the jokeshop. The other was Harry whose face darkened with the storm he was trying to contain. His eyes didn't leave the target of his rage, Drake Black.

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. I didn't get up to five reviews but no fear. My beta wouldn't let me slack off on this. Lets see if I can get three reviews at least on this chapter. Thank you all.**


	4. Chapter 4

Some People Change

Chapter 4

Harry

The rest of the week after seeing that kiss Harry had been avoiding his friends. He claimed that it was because of the upcoming match but the truth was he didn't trust himself near Drake. He just knew he would pummel the man that dared to touch his woman. He pushed him out of his mind as he got ready for his interview with the leading Belgum wizarding paper. Soon there was a knock at the door and a very cute brown haired girl walked in.

"Mr. Potter there is a reporter named Joshua Janssens from the Weekly Dragon. He is here for the interview." She said. Her name was Natalie Benson and she had graduated from Hogwarts just the year before. She had a crush on him and worked very hard hoping one day to get his attention. Harry nodded and smiled.

"Show him in please." He said and she nodded. Soon a man with short cut black hair and wearing a set of black robes came in the room. He walked over and took a seat and placed his black leather breifcase on the floor next to him, then looked up and smiled.

"Hello Mr. Potter. I am Joshua Janssens." He said holding out his hand. Harry shook it and nodded to him.

"A pleasure to meet you Mr. Janssens. So you wanted to ask me some questions?"

"Yes sir. See while most of your exploits during the war are known to people I want to talk about what happened after the war."

"That is understandable. Ask away." Harry said leaning back. Janssens reached into his bag and pulled out a eagle feather quill and pad and got to work.

"So Mr. Potter after the defeat of the Dark Lord how did you feel?"

"Well I was happy. The war was basically over and we had won. But after that went away I started feeling, well, feeling empty."

"Empty?"

"Yeah. For the past seven years I had been focused on defeating Voldemort and now that it was over I didn't know what to do next." Harry said. He ignored the reporter flinching at the sound of the Dark Lord's name. He was well past caring about that.

"So what did you decide?"

"I went traveling. I wanted to see the world I just saved. During my travels I really thought about what I wanted. I realized that I wanted to play Quidditch but I didn't want to be on someone else's team. I instead started my own and the rest is history."

"Now some of our readers want to know is there someone special in your life?"

"Yes I have a girlfriend. Honestly though I don't want to say her name because the last time I mentioned my girlfriend in an interview she was attacked."

"Oh my god! That is horrible." Joshua said looking legitamitly disgusted by that.

"Yeah but that is the price of fame. I mean I have at least one woman a week come here and claim that I fathered their child. Honestly all they want is my money. I know it and they know it but they still try to act like it is true."

"That is also horrible but unfortunetly that happens much more. Viktor Krum has the same problem all the time."

"Yeah and trust me Viktor is one of the most honest men I have ever met. He is a fine seeker and I can't wait to go against him. Last year when we played the Vultures Viktor was out with a damaged back after the Cannons' beater tried to cripple him. This is going to be a match for the ages."

"Besides the Vultures are there any other teams you are looking forward to playing?"

"Honestly, we are just focusing on each game as they come. If you start focusing on opponents down the line that is when the one right in front of you will beat you."

"Very true. Well thank you for your time Mr. Potter. This was very enlightening." Joshua said as he stood up. They shook hands and he left. Harry watched him go and then sighed as he got back to work.

Ginny sat at the desk in her house looking at the letter she just received from her sister in law. Angelina Weasley, who was still a chaser for the Harpies.

_Gin_

_Girl you need to come to this match. Sarah is trying hard to learn your position but god she is still a little behind, especially in the LionxSnake trick. Oh well we just won't use that one just yet. Anyway me and the girls were talking and we want you to come to the game. Inside the envelope is a portkey that will cut on at 7pm. It will take you to the pressbox and you can watch us destroy the Cannons. I hope you can make it._

_See ya Sis_

_Angel._

Ginny smiled and then pulled out an expired movie ticket. She sat staring at it and just sighed. She didn't know what to do. She just wanted to be with her girls for the night but she knew Harry would be very upset if she missed the match but damn it these were her friends. She took the floo to Hermione's house to talk to her. When she got there a pair of mocha colored twins with dark red hair ran by her. She laughed and called out.

"Freddie! Roxie! Come give me a hug!" Ginny called out. The twins stopped and seeing her they both tackle her.

"Hey Aunt Ginny!" they squealed at the same time. They were almost perfectly in sync, much like her brother and his late twin. They only thing they couldn't pull was the confusion on which was which. They then ran off when they heard Rose and Darcy running up to catch them. They laughed and took off into the back yard. Ginny stood up and laughed as she looked over at Ron and Hermione who were laughing at the kids. After greeting her, Mione went to go get Hugo and Ginny smiled at her brother.

"Hey can I ask you something Ron?"

"Of course." He said as he sat at the table.

"You know that Harry wants me to go to his premire match but Angel wants me to go to the Harpies game. I really want to go to the Harpies game but I don't want to upset Harry. What should I do?"

"Oh no. Gin he is my best friend and you are my sister. I am not going to get in the middle of this. Just know that I will have your back no matter what you pick." He said as he grabbed Hugo from Mione and went outside to watch the kids. Hermione sat down and sighed.

"I heard your delima. Honestly I think you should do what you want. Harry will just have to deal with the fact that the world doesn't revolve around him. You have the right to do what you want."

"But I don't want to upset him." Ginny said as she looked down.

"Listen Ginny, Harry is one of my best friends, but damn it who gives a bloody hell about what he wants right now? What do you want?" She asked. Before Ginny could answer she heard someone coming down the hall and she turned. She saw Drake dressed in a tight black shirt and black worn jeans. She couldn't supress the smile that lit up her face at the sight of him. Black was obviously more than just his name, it was also, definitly, his color. Hermione caught her look and smile and grinned herself. She motioned for Drake to come over to and sit.

"Hello Ginny. You all ready for the game tonight?" He said with a smile. Hermione watched him with the same focus that made her so good at her lessons and she saw the light in his silvery eyes and the way a blush just hinted at Ginny's cheeks. Once again before she could answer Hermione just jumped in.

"Well, Ginny actually has a bit of a dilema. It seems that while Harry wants her to go to the Griffon match that she wants to go to the Harpies match as those are all her old friends." She said.

"Well that is an easy problem." Drake started. Ginny braced herself for him to tell her that she needs to do what Harry wants, as most people do. "Go to the Harpies match." He said with a smile. Ginny looked at him, amber eyes wide. Very rarely did someone take her side over Harry's. He was the savior of the wizarding world and she was just a good flier. Hermione couldn't stop her laughter at Ginny's look.

"What is it so hard to believe that someone else wants you to be happy?" she said with a smile. Ginny just blushed as did Drake. The red head stood up and grabbed the ticket that would get her to the match. Just before she felt the tugging at her navel she leaned down and kissed Drake very softly on his lips. She was gone before he could react. Only Hermione saw what happened as Drake tried to continue the kiss and ended up falling out of his chair. He looked at her and they both started to laugh.

Ginny arrived in the press box with a small smile still on her lips. She waved to the people she knew as she tried to figure out why she had kissed him. Well in truth she was trying to figure out why she liked it as much as she did.

'God he is so sexy and kind. Why do I want him more then I want Harry? I barely know him but I just want to be in his arms. When he kissed me in Diagon Alley I felt more then I ever have kissing Harry. I don't know what to do.' She thought as the Harpies took to the air. She shook off her thoughts and waved to them as she just focused on the match.

After about an hour of play Ginny was sitting comfortably in a nice chair when a man with a pad and quill walked over to her.

"Hello Ms Weasley." He said. He was John Hawkins, a junior Qudditch reporter that Ginny had known for years. He was always very polite and wrote really good articles. In fact he had written her final interview after she announced her retirement. Ginny smiled and motioned for him to join her. He made a seat appear and then sat.

"Hello Mr. Hawkins. How have you been?" She asked politely without taking her eyes off of the action.

"I have been good ma'am. I was wondering if you would mind giving your opinion on how the Harpies are doing?"

"On the record?"

"If you wouldn't mind."

"Not at all. Well just in this match I can see the problems in adding a new chaser into a set of very experianced and in sync chasers. It is not to say Sarah Mitchelle is a bad chaser it is more that Angelina and Alicia were on the same team for four years before the Harpies and I had flown with Angelina for years. So it was easy for Alicia to fall into step with us. Now what has to happen is Sarah needs to just get in the swing of things. I will say this though, she has shown incredible potential. I mean just watch her she has incredible broom control and balance. I think by midseason she will be a force to be feared on that pitch." Ginny said. John smiled and then thought of something.

"I would love to have you come watch their midseason game to see just what you think about how they are getting along."

"I would love that. Thank you John." She said with a smile. She turned back to the game and two hours later she was heading home, still beaming from the Harpies win. She popped into her home and went to go take a shower but before she could get past her living room she noticed a figure on her couch. Her wand was in her hand in an instant.

"Who is there?" She demanded. Suddenly the fireplace sprang to life and she found herself looking at Harry. "Harry what are you doing here?"

"Ginny where were you tonight?" He asked in a very controlled voice ignoing her question.

"I was at the Harpies game. Angelina invited me to watch Sarah's first game." Ginny said as if it wasn't a big deal. She was hoping that Harry would take the hint. He did not.

"Oh that is nice. You know what would've been better? HAVING MY GIRLFRIEND CARE ABOUT MY MATCH!" He yelled as he lept up. He was still wearing his quidditch robes and gear showing that he had won and then come here. Ginny refused to be intimatated. All she could think of was what Drake and Hermione said.

"You had all of the Weasleys except for me there. Hell George couldn't go watch his wife because it would go against your wishes."

"They were being good friends. You should try it sometimes." He said with a sneer.

"Yeah because you don't have to listen to Angelina when it pisses her off. You don't have to explain to Fred and Roxie how they can't go watch their mom because dad is off watching you." Ginny said getting even madder.

"Oh stop blowing it out of proportion. Now next time I invite you somewhere I expect you to be there." Harry said before he walked over and gave her a kiss. She didn't fight it. In fact she deepened it. She wanted to see if she felt anything from the kiss. When he left she slid to the floor.

'Nothing. Nothing at all. I just lightly touch my lips to Drake and I find myself wanting to be there all day but a kiss from Harry and I felt nothing. I need to talk to Mione.' She thought as she walked over to the floo and called for her. Soon Hermione came through with two pints of Ben and Jerry's ice cream. Chunky Monkey for her and Phish Food for Ginny.

"So tell me all about what is bothering you." She said as she sat down on the love seat and conjured two spoons. Ginny giggled and looked at her.

"What makes you think that anything is wrong?" She asked innocently. Hermione shot her a look that screamed that she couldn't hide it from her. Ginny sighed and then sat down ont he couch across from her. "Harry was here when I got home."

"Well that makes sense. He took off right after the match when he didn't see you." She said starting to eat her ice cream. Ginny started in on her ice cream too.

"He tried to make me feel like I was the villian for not being at the match. Like I was wrong for doing what I want. Then he kissed me and I felt nothing." she said muttering that last part. Hermione heard it though as she was so apt at hearing Severus when he whispered in the dungeon so her sense of hearing was very well developed.

"Do you know what I feel when I kiss Ron?" Hermione asked.

"I hope not. He is my brother." Ginny said making a face.

"No you twit." Hermione laughed as she threw a pillow Ginny making the tub of ice cream fly up and smear over her face. Both girls giggled wildly. Settling quickly though the brunette continued with her statement. "I mean when he kisses me my whole body tingles. I could get lost in his attentions and just want them to continue." She said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"That is how I feel with-" Ginny started but suddenly she cut herself off with a big spoonful ice cream in her mouth.

"Drake?" Hermione asked in a knowing tone. Ginny said nothing but her silence spoke volumes. Hermione finished her ice cream and then went to the floo. "Before I leave just keep an open mind and get to know him at your party. I took the liberty of inviting him and Darcy." And with that she was gone. Ginny flopped back with a moan but a smile on her face.

**A/N: Well here you go. This is a little shorter then the other chapters but I needed it to set up the conflict of the story. Also this chapter and the next one will be mostly from Ginny's POV because it was pointed out to me that I have been neglecting her side of the story. The next chapter will be the party.**

**Now I got my goal in reviews for Chapter 3 so lets see if we can get more. 4 for chapter 4 would be great. If I get that or more I will rush the next chapter through.**

**Thanks to you all**

**Ceno**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Two quick things here first before then next chapter. **

**1. To the Guest Reviewer I am so glad that you like the story and I hope you enjoy this chapter too.**

**2. Well you guys got me the four reviews I asked for so I am keeping to my promise and here is the next chapter, rushed for your enjoyment.**

Some People Change

Chapter 5

The Party part 1

Drake walked towards the apartments that Darcy stayed at to pick her up for the party. His fingers trailed around the small gift he had for her that he couldn't wait to give her. He raised his fist to knock on the door right as it opened. An older man was standing there and he just sneered at Drake. He then turns and tosses a small bag of coins into the living room. Before Drake can say anything the man leaves and Drake walks in. Sandra as on the floor picking up the coins that had spilt from the bag. Drake barely even looked at her. He had figured she was probably a prostitute but hadn't said anything because before she had kept it away from Darcy. He stormed past her and opened Darcy's door. What he saw broke his heart.

Darcy was sitting on her bed crying her eyes out. She clinched a old stuffed white owl as if her life depended on it and she was soaked from the waist down. When Drake got closer he smelt the urine smell. He moves quickly to her side and lightly runs his fingers through her black hair.

"What is wrong Darcy?" He asked as he held her.

"Momma had a man over and told me that if I left my room that I couldn't go to the party today and that you would hate me for not listening." Darcy said between her sobs. "Please don't hate me. I can't take that." She said clinging him as if he was going to leave right then. Drake felt his heart break for her and he put her in his lap, not caring that she pissed herself.

"My little Kitsune nothing could make me hate you. In fact I have a gift for you. How about we get you some clean clothes and we'll go over to Rose's and you can take a bath?" Drake said picking her up. He grabbed some clothes for her and started to head out. Sandra got in his way and he looked at her with pure disgust.

"What do you think you are doing with my daughter?" She asked trying to have a stern voice. To Drake it sounded weak.

"I am taking her to the party and if you are stupid enough to try to stop me I'll drag you to the cops for neglect." He said coldly. He pushed past her but she stepped in his way.

"I'll tell them you kidnapped her." She said trying to sound strong once again. Drake looked at her, his silver eyes darkening to a storm cloud grey. When he spoke his voice sounded like thunder.

"And I will tell them that you are prostituting with her in the house. Let's see who they listen to." Sandra paled as Drake walked out and then pulled out his new wand and vanished to Rosewood Manor. When he got there he walked up to the door and knocked on it. When Hermione opened the door she looked at him confused. He gave her a look that said he would talk to her in a minute. He walked to their bathroom and helped Darcy strip out of her soiled clothes. Darcy climbed in the tub and he left her a set of clean clothes and walked out to use their washing machine. Hermione met him half way.

"What happened?" She asked her eyes full of concern.

"Can I use your washing machine? I'll tell you everything after I start her clothes and my cloak washing." He said. She nodded and he walked in to see Ron loading up the machine. Drake smiled and motioned to add his clothes. Ron nodded and Hermione looked at Drake.

"Now tell me what is going on." Hermione demanded. Drake sighed and told them how he found Darcy. He coudl barely contain his anger as he spoke. Ron was the same way and it took Hermione had to calm them down. "Being upset isn't going to help anyone. Drake you keep taking care of her and keep her calm. Ron see what can be done but do it on the slide, we don't want her taken unless we know where she is going to be put."

"Ok Mione. I'll talk to CWS on Monday." Ron said. CWS, or Child Wizarding Services, help protect the children of wizarding couples. They could decide to take Darcy and put her in wizarding foster home but that was not going to be really good for her. Soon Drake went down the hall to check in on Darcy. She was out of the bathroom and with Rose having a tea party. Drake walked over and sat beside her. Darcy slid into his lap as if it was the most natural thing and leaned against him.

"I have a gift for you Kitsune." Drake said pulling a small necklace out of his pocket. The charm on the necklace was a little silver fox. "If you ever need me simply touch the fox and think of me and I'll be there as fast as I can." He explained as he put it on her. She looked at it with tears of joy in her eyes. Before the raven haired girl could say anything he picked her up and smiled. "Time for a party." He said putting her on his shoulder. He then picked up Rose and put her on the other shoulder. The girls squealed happily and he walked out to the living room. Hermione was holding her one year old son Hugo and Rose reached out for Ron. Her father took her and held her close as they used the floo to get to the Burrow. The last ones to leave was Drake and Darcy, who Drake held to his chest and she leaned into him very much like Rose did to Ron. Soon they were on there way to the Burrow.

About three hours later Ginny arrived via floo. She walked into the kitchen and then gasped as she looked outside to the back yard. It was packed with people. First off, was all of her family, minus the dearly departed Fred, along with their respective spouses and children. She could see Penelope, Percy's wife for the past seven years, along with her son Nathanile Wallace over by the hedge while Percy talked to Kingsely Shacklebolt about some Ministry matter. Fleur and Bill with their son Frances chatting with Neville Longbottom and his wife Hannah. Frances was staring off at the four other kids off running around. He was a shy boy with brilliant blond hair and oddly colored violet eyes. It was the Vella influnce that made him that way, having avoided the Weasley hair color. Following his gaze Ginny saw Rose, Darcy, Fred, and Roxie all running around and giggling happily as they were chased by Drake and her second oldest brother Charlie. Ron, Hermione, and Hugo were chatting with her mom and dad along with George and Angelina. Luna was off by herself just enjoying the sunshine as she gently pet the family owl, Errol. The blond was soon joined by the former professor Sinistra now Aurora Shacklebolt and her small daughter Celestra. She walked out with a smile and when Molly saw her she walked over and pulled her into a strong hug.

"Hey Gin. How are you today?" She asked with a smile. Ginny giggled back.

"I am doing great. It looks like everyone is here."

"Well everyone except for Harry. He'll be here soon." Molly said as she walked her daughter to the rest of the family. As she was saying her hellos she watched Frances go over to the kids and start to play with them. Actually what he did was stand in front of Drake as he went to catch a prone Darcy, who had tripped on a small rock. He said something that Ginny couldn't hear and Drake looked at him with narrowed eyes. He asked the small blond boy something and she heard his loud responce of "Oui!" Suddenly they were play fighting and Frances pushed Drake over and got on his chest in a stance of victory. Darcy was giggling very hard and Drake was smiling. Ginny just shook her head as she chuckled and went to talk to her parents. A few minutes later Severus, Rolanda, and little Lily arrived. Rolanda still wore her hair in short spikes and her yellow hawk eyes took in the large crowd with a smile. She loved parties like this where she could drop the stern professor look and just have fun. Lily was a cute six year old with short black hair done up in spikes and deep goldenrod eyes. She immideatly took off to go play with the others. Ginny smiled and waved the two teachers over. All seemed right with the world as they caught up.

About thirty minutes later a ministry messenger arrived at the Weasley house with a pop. He smiled at everyone and handed a large sealed package to Arthur. He looked at it and nodded before heading towards his private study. Molly looked at him and frowned.

"I thought we agreed no work today?" She said in a stern voice. He just smiled and leaned over to give her a loving kiss.

"This can't wait my dear. It won't take long but I need to look at this." He said as he went inside. About ten minutes later he walked out and went straight to Drake, who was having a butterbeer with George, and whispered in his ear. Drake stiffened for a second before heading inside with her father. Ginny was confused but put it out of her mind as she talked to Luna, who was now the editor in chief of the Quibbler. As they spoke she turned and looked out at the kids and smiled. Darcy was the oldest at nine followed by the twins and Frances at eight. Lily and Rose were the same age at six and Nathanel was two and just starting to walk. Celestra and Hugo were the same age at one and both sat in a playpen. Ginny just knew they would be life long friends with how often Ron and Kingsley worked together as Aurors. She smiled at the large extended family she had gotten over the years and noticed how seamlessly Darcy was accepted. It did her heart good to know how kind her family was.

Suddenly she was taken out of her thoughts by the sound of the door slamming open and Drake came storming out. He didn't say anything but he started walking towards the edge of the property, as if to leave. Charlie lept up and chased him down. When he caught up to him they started talking. Well Charlie was talking Drake was yelling. She could only catch bits and pieces of his side but what she did hear confused her.

"...not the point...can't see past...nothing!" He yelled at her brother. As he turned to leave Charlie did something that shocked her to the core. He grabbed Drake's shirt and flipped him as easily as if he was a gnome. Drake hit the ground with a terrific thud. Before anyone could react Drake lept up and caught Charlie around the middle and picked him up before slamming him down. The guest gasped and Molly shouted for Bill to go break it up. He took off at the men but when he got there the strangest thing happened. Charlie and Drake both turned as one and slammed Bill to the ground. Ron and Kingsley ran up to stop what looked like one hell of a fight because when Bill got up he tackled to boys. Unfortunetly for Ron and Kingsley when they got close they were tackled and pulled into the rumble. The wives moved to stop them when Ginny stepped in front of them.

"Stop. Let them do this." She said in a firm voice.

"But they are fighting." Fleur said in her thick french accent.

"No they are blowing off steam." She said as George, Percy, and Severus all seemed to get into the wrestling. All the wives smiled as they watched them and Ginny and Luna ended up side by side as Drake and Charlie moved out of the mass of arms and bodies and started wrestling again with no shirts on. Both of the single witches fought to suppress a moan and both failed. Charlie was probably the only man able to fight Drake on an even footing. Both were covered in thick muscles, his from his work with dragons and Drake's from his manual labor. To show how powerful these two were the only other two that had a chance against them were Bill, whose strength was altered due to his lycanthropy traits, and Kingsley, who was just a very large man, but neither could best these two. They stood hands clasped as they tried to out power the other, neither wanting to be the one that stepped back first. Biceps and triceps rippled from the effort and sweat poured down their faces. They both sported dragon tattoos with Drake's massive silver and green dragon and Charlie had a Horntail on his left hip that went up most of his side. Ginny always wondered who would've won had her mother not decided to be funny. She used her wand and cast a very simple charm that made all the dirt they were wrestling in, turn into mud. All of the boys slipped and were soon covered in thick sticky mud. All of the girls laughed at them so Drake stood up and looked at the women.

"Now they are laughing at us men. I think you all know what this means." He said looking at them. Ron lept up and gave them a battle cry.

"GET THE WITCHES!" He shouted and all of the guys let out a happy yell as they ran at their wives. As the women all squealed and took off no one noticed Arthur conjuring up a large pool for them to put the ladies into. The first two caught were Fleur and Penelope. Fleur knew she couldn't out run her husband and didn't even want to try and Penny just wanted to see if Percy would pick her up and throw her in the pool, which was so unlike him. She found out he would though as both couples ended up in the pool. Next was the Shacklebolts as Kingsley jumped in the pool with his wife. Hermione was next as she couldn't out run Ron. He jumped in happily, his eyes filled with love for his beautiful witch. The next two were caught rather quickly. The first was Luna, who was being chased by Charlie. Once she realized who was behind her she stopped and spun on her toes. She felt him grab her and she kissed him deeply. When she finished he was stunned but smiling in joy.

"You got me now what?" She asked in a dreamy tone. Charlie smiled and then ran over and jumped into the water with her. Ginny was caught next by Drake and before she knew it she was on his shoulder as he ran to the water. What neither of them noticed in their joy, was Harry arriving right then. He watched with his mouth gaping open as Ginny twisted and held onto Drake's neck as he lept in. When they both rose out of the water she made no move to leave his arms. The only two that hadn't been caught yet were also the two that would be the hardest to catch. Rolanda and Angelina both showed off their sports backgrounds as they easily outpaced their husbands. While Severus and George were both very talented wizards but their's were mental talents. So Drake, Ron, Bill, and Charlie all climbed out of the pool and chased after the women. Drake and Ron chased down Rolanda and soon she found herself picked up and delivered to Snape. He laughed and walked over. At the edge of the pool he threw Rolanda in with a smile. Suddenly he was picked up by Ron and Drake.

"No Severus you didn't do it right." Drake said.

"So into the pool you bat." Ron added before they both flung him into the pool. Everyone laughed as Charlie, Bill, and George brought a struggling Angelina over to the pool. Even as she screamed for them to stop she was thrown in, followed quickly by George in the same way Severus had gone in. Then the four of them started gathering the children, at least the older ones and adding them to the pool. The water was the perfect height for the six yearolds and the adults all sat down and played with them. The magic of the pool kept it clean and made it so the water was just deep enough for what you were going to do. So if anyone jumped in the pool would get very deep but then go back to normal when you surfaced. The four got in and Arthur transfigured all of the ladies robes into old fashioned bathing dresses. It then took the ladies about three seconds to make them into bikinis or one piece bathing suits. That is how Drake and Charlie got caught staring at Ginny and Luna.

Ginny was in a deep emerald green two piece that showed off her incredble figure and lightly tanned skin. Luna's bathing suit was a sapphire one piece that flattered her petit figure and pale skin. Both men had to remember to breathe. Hermione saw them and just smiled, as did Severus. Even though he would never break Draco's trust in him, he did want the boy to be happy and if that was with Ginny then he could think of a hell of a lot worse for him to be with. What he saw next warmed his heart even more. Darcy walked over to Drake and soon found herself on his shoulders as Rose was on Ron's. The girls tried to knock each other over playfully as Drake pushed against Ron trying to make him tip. Severus turned his attention back to Lily, whom he was teaching to swim.

Ginny found herself staring at Drake as he played with Darcy, Ron, and Rose. His long blond hair was floating on the water in a odd platinum cloud behind him. Ginny couldn't help herself as she reached out and lightly slid her fingers through it. If Drake knew she had done it he gave no indication. Drake and Darcy won the contest and she laughed as he looked at Darcy and told her to fold up into a ball as he tossed her into the air. She landed in the water with a tremendous splash before swimming up and smiling. Soon all of the kids were taking turns when Ginny heard someone calling her name.

"Ginerva could you come here please?" Harry asked, still standing at the edge of the pool. He made no effort to get inside the water as if it was beneath him. Just before she got to him though Charlie wrapped her up and threw her back towards the center of the pool. She giggled and it went on like that for a while. Everytime she tried to make it over to where Harry was she would be grabbed and thrown back in the center of the pool. She had wondered why and later Hermione told her why they had done it. The reason was she looked so sad, as if she was going to her own funeral. She didn't think that was right but really she couldn't find a reason why she would lie about it. Eventually Harry got the hint and decided to impress everyone with his atheltic build. To do that he apperated to the top of the Burrow, transfigured his outfit into a pair of London Gryphon's bathing shorts, and then lept off to dive into the pool. Due to the magic of the pool he was perfectly safe, or at least he would've been if he hadn't misaligned his body. While in the air he started to rotate and he slammed into the water back first, flat as a board when he did. Everyone winced at that and Lillian Snape asked her father a question that made Ginny burst out laughing.

"Do you think he meant to do that or did he just jump and hope for the best?" she asked innocently. Severus just chuckled.

"Knowing that one he just hoped for the best." He answered his daughter before going back to relaxing. It took Harry quite a while to start moving and his back was a dark bruise by then. Before too much more could happen they were called into dinner and soon they were all around the table eating her mom's outstanding meal. Harry had to lean slightly foward in his seat because of his back but he was ok. She wondered what craziness would happen after dinner.

**A/N: Here is the first half of the party. I hope you all like it and let me know in reviews. I made my goal so lets see if we can get at least 5 reviews for this chapter. If we do once again I will rush the next chapter through.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: To my guest reviewer Don't worry. I like happy endings too.**

Some People Change

Chapter 6

The Party part 2

About thirty minutes after the impromtu pool party everyone was called in for dinner. Neville and Hannah appeared from around the Burrow looking quite flushed. They were newly weds, having only been husband and wife for four months. Ron gave them a knowing look.

"Don't sweat vanishing like that. I couldn't keep my hands off of Hermione when we first got together. Hell I still can't." He said as he kissed his wife softly. Mione playfully slapped him on the arm before kissing him again. Arthur was at the head of the long table that had been magically stretched to fit everyone. To his left was Severus, Lily, Ro, Angelina, Fred, George, Roxie, Charlie, Luna, Neville, and Hannah ending with Molly at the foot of the table. On his right was Bill, Fluer, Frances, Ron, Rose, Hermione, two empty chairs, Ginny, Harry, Kingsley, Aurora, Percy and Penelope. The smallest children, Hugo, Celestra, and Nathanille were all in the playpen relaxing, having been fed earlier. Drake sat down beside Hermione and Darcy sat between him and Ginny. Arthur said grace and soon everyone was getting food and eating. Drake turned to Hermione and soon they were talking about medical potions and ways to make them taste pleasent. As they talked Darcy was having a problem with her roast beef. She couldn't quite cut it but she didn't want to be rude and interrupt him. She turned and gently tapped Ginny. Ginny, who was listening to George and Angelina remenace about their days on the Gryffindor quidditch team. She looked down at little Darcy sweetly.

"Yes?"

"Could you help me Ms. Weasley?" Darcy asked politely. Ginny nodded and cut up her food. Darcy thanked her and started to eat. Her elbows were on the table and both Ginny and Drake gently nudged her and she put her elbows down. Several people noticed that they did this. Molly and Harry both saw it as a reconfirmation of how good of a parent Ginny would be to Harry's children. George, Angelina, and Hermione all saw something different. It was how good Drake and Ginny were for not only Darcy but also each other. As the meal went on several conversations developed among the people but something happened that stopped it all. George looked at Darcy and smiled at her.

"So not much longer until you have enough for the fox robe huh?" he said with a smile. He knew what she was saving up for and thought it was a good thing for her because it taught her how to save money and how to work for what she wanted. Darcy looked at him and then put down her fork and knife. His smile vanished as he watched tears start to fall down her face and she ran out of the house and into the garden. Everyone was stunned and had no idea why she ran. George started to get up but Drake was already out the door with Ginny close behind him. Drake caught her and picked her up took a seat on a rock. She cried into his shoulder as he lightly rubbed her back. Ginny sat by them and joined him in comforting the girl.

"When you are ready I want you to tell us what is wrong." Drake said to her in a very calming tone. Darcy nodded and looked at first Drake and then Ginny. When she spoke her voice was laced with pain.

"Mommy said she needed my money for food and when I told her I didn't want to give it to her she called me a selfish b-" She started to say the naughty word but the look on Drake's face made her stop. He was seething and she didn't want that directed at her. "Then she took my money and left. When she came home she didn't have any food and I lost all of my money. I had almost three galleons." She was tearing up again but Ginny picked her up and set the emerald eyed girl in her lap.

"Don't you worry at all. Drake and I will take care of this. You just worry about being a polite little girl ok?" Ginny said stroking her raven colored hair. Darcy didn't answer as she just laid on her lap and put her head on her chest. Drake got closer to them and hugged Ginny and Darcy. As George and his wife ran up to find out what was wrong they were struck by how much they looked like a family right then. When he got close enough he squated down to look at the little girl.

"Hey little one. Do you want to tell me what is wrong?" George asked. Before Drake or Ginny could tell him that they would tell him later Darcy spoke up.

"Mom took my money." She said fighting back tears. George's face went from caring and concerned to fierce anger. He was so upset all he could see was red. Angelina put a hand on his shoulder and calmed him down. He took a deep breath and then looked back at Darcy, who was very scared at the change in the normally calm and cheerful man. He felt his heart twist as he never wanted to scare a child, at least not like that. Before he could say anything Darcy whispered very softly. "I'm sorry Mr. Weasley."

"Now I'll have none of that. You did nothing wrong. And just so you know I am Uncle George to you." He said as he stood up and started walking towards the Burrow. Darcy smiled softly and Drake carried her back in. As soon as he entered they were bombarded by questions but Drake raised his hand up.

"Darcy why don't you and the other kids go out in the garden and play for a while so the parents can talk?" Drake asked. Darcy gave him a hug and as soon as he set her down Frances was up and by her side.

"Come on Darcy." He said happily as he grabbed her hand and soon they were out back giggling. Fred, Roxie, Lily, and Rose all joined them and soon their laughter filled the air. Unfortunetly it didn't do anything to lift the spirits inside. Drake and Ginny sat down as George and his wife went to the otherside of the table. Everyone looked at them to find out why she took off running. Drake let out a pained sigh before speaking.

"What I am about to say I need to stay at this table. It is really important." He said looking around to see if everyone agreed. They all nodded and then he started. "Ok Darcy's mom, Sandra, is a prostitute. While I don't think that any thing physical has ever happened to Darcy she has been mentally and emotionally abused. Just this morning she was told that if she left her room that I would hate her for it. That scared her so badly that she didn't even leave to go to the bathroom. She was soaking wet when I got there. And the reason she burst into tears is that her mother took all of her money claiming it was for food. When she came home Sandra hadn't brought anything with her. I don't know what she spent the money on but it broke Darcy's heart. Now the only reason we aren't calling CWS is we don't know what will happen to her if we do."

"Well I work for CWS. Honestly she would get put in the system rather quickly. We would remove her for her own safety and then put her in a foster home. With in a few weeks there would be no telling where she would end up. I hate to say it but this might be one of those times it is better to leave her in this situtation where we can directly influnce events then to pull her out." Hannah said. She was a case worker with CWS. It was hard but they all agreed to the plan.

"Well then we need to make her time here and with us the best she has ever had." Molly said feeling torn between the pain she felt for Darcy and the anger she felt at Sandra. George jumped up.

"I've got it. Family quidditch match." he said. Everyone nodded and went outside to get the kids. Darcy was playing with Rose and Frances when Bill walked over to get his son.

"Come on Frank. Time to play quidditch." He said with a smile. The blond boy smiled happily and took off. Ron called Rose over but before Rose left she looked at Darcy.

"Where is your daddy so you can play?" She asked innocently. She didn't say it to be cruel but mearly to understand. Hermione and Ginny were walking up and heard Rose's question.

"I don't have one." Darcy said sadly. Rose looked at her for a second and then gave the raven haired girl a hug.

"Well you can share mine." She said as if that solved everything. Hermione's eyes shined with pride at the kindness of her daughter. She leaned down and hugged her daughter.

"That was very sweet of you." Hermione said. Before she could say anything else a powerful voice rang out.

"Hey Darcy. Come here. You're flying with me." Drake said. Darcy took off running and he caught her and threw her on his shoulder as he walked to the pitch. Hermione and Ginny both smiled and followed.

The teams were quickly picked. On one team was Angelina, Fred, and Ginny as chasers, George and Roxie as beaters, Rose as the keeper and Harry as the seeker. The other team was Ro, Lily, and Bill as chasers, Drake and Charlie as beaters, Ron as the keeper, and Darcy as the seeker. She was going to be a beater but she asked Charlie to switch and he couldn't deny the sweet girl. Arthur charmed a tennis ball to act as the snitch and then put a Disillusionment Charm on it. He then tossed up the quaffle and the game began. It was a really intresting game with the older players shouting out encouragement and advice to the younger ones. As Ron's team got an early lead on the inexperanced Rose he started advising her.

"Don't follow their hands. Look at the eyes. They will give it all away there." He shouted to his daughter. She caught the next two quaffles thrown her way. Angelina and Ginny were barely making any of the shots, wanting Fred to make more so he would get the experience. Ron was catching almost every thing he threw.

"Don't use the same hoop all the time. Be willing to mix it up. Also the closer you get the less time he has to react." Angelina said to her son. Meanwhile George was teaching Roxie.

"When you hit it, the way you point the bat will effect the way the bludger goes. So snap your wrist just before you hit it so you have more control." He advised. Roxie nodded and then did what he said. The bludger flew at Lily, who paniced as this was the first time anyone used the dangerous balls during a game with her. Luckly Drake swooped down and hit it away from her. Charlie and him were giving Darcy advice as they were both seekers back at school.

"Ok don't over focus just let your eyes relax. When you think you see it then start to follow it but use your whole head at first. Once you start chasing it go to only using your eyes. That will stop you from getting dizzy while flying." Charlie told her. She nodded and started to do what he said. After about fifteen minutes the charm wore off and Darcy spotted the ball almost immideately but so did Harry. They both flew after it, Darcy going slower but she was closer to it. Just before she closed her hands around it Harry slammed into her broom, causing her to fall off. Four things happened in rapid succession after that. Drake was in motion going to catch Darcy, Harry caught the ball, and both bludgers slammed into Harry's bruised and sore back. What shocked a lot of people was who hit them at him. One was Charlie and the other was George. Drake caught Darcy only about four feet off of the ground but the momentum of the girl's fall as she slammed into his chest threw him and her off the broom. He rolled onto his back and took the most of the impact. He heard his bones crack and couldn't seem to move but he didn't care. He just looked at Darcy.

"Please say something Kitsune. Anything. Let me know you are ok." He said in a pained whisper. She opened her emerald eyes filled with fear and tears. She looked at him and started to cry.

"My wrist really hurts Daddy." She said through her tears. He was in so much pain he didn't register what she had called him. He nodded the most he could, which meant his head barely moved. Before he could do anything Severus and Hermione were at their sides.

"Take care of Darcy. I think she broke her wrist." Drake said in pained gasps. It was getting harder to breathe every second but he couldn't focus on that. He had to focus on Darcy right then. Hermione took Darcy and started to look at her wrist. It was broken but it was a simple break so she used her wand to heal it as good as new. She then gave Darcy to Ginny as she went back to help Severus with Drake.

"What is wrong with him Severus?"

"It looks like he has a broken back. I have the right potions to help him. That combined with your wand work should have him up and moving soon. He will be sore but no long term damage." he said as he pulled out a dark green potion. Hermione helped him get it in Drake's throat and soon she started saying the bone reparing spells. It worried her that she wasn't a mediwitch, but what she did know would have to do. The whole time Darcy sat in Ginny's arms crying.

"Is Daddy going to be ok?" She asked the redhead. Ginny gasped but quickly covered it up. She understood why Darcy was calling him that. He risked his life without a thought to save her. In her mind that was the definition of a father.

"Those are two of the smartest people I know Darcy. They will help him." She said holding her. Everyone else had landed and Harry looked at the scene very upset. The whole party seemed to be giving him a large berth. Even Molly wouldn't talk to him. His back was sore and he couldn't seem to hold his tongue when he spoke.

"She knew it was a tough game. She should've stayed on the ground if she couldn't take it." Harry spat out. Suddenly Charlie and George were in his face.

"I think it is time for you to go." Charlie said. The look on his face left no room for argument. Harry gave them both a dark look.

"Fine you throw out one of this family's oldest friends for a drifter and a whore's child. This is just perfect." He said as he disapperated away. Darcy had heard him and burst into tears. She knew what her mom was but to hear that she may be nothing but a child of one of her liasons hurt her soul. Ginny was fuming and it took Bill, Severus, and Ron to hold Drake down when he heard it. Eventually he calmed down, all though it took Darcy and Ginny going over to him. Darcy curled up on his chest and Ginny took his hand. This time most of the family saw what George and Angelina saw, a loving little family.

About two hours later Molly said that all of the kids were staying the night and she wanted Darcy to stay. Drake agreed and went to go tell Sandra what was going on. He arrived at the apartment building and as he was going up when three men in jet black robes pushed past him. On the collar of one of the robes was a very familiar mark. Drake's mind didn't register the mark until after the man left but he recognized it the second he focused on the memory. It was an M wrapped in a snake. When he got to Sandra's apartment he found the door open and Sandra in the middle of the floor. She was beaten pretty badly and Drake was quickly at her side. He gently rolled her over and saw her swollen face and busted nose. Her left arm was at a bad angle and her torso was covered with bruises. He could see this because her shirt was ripped off. Drake pulled out his wand and quickly went along healing her wounds. When he was finished and she woke up he looked at her.

"What happened?" He asked. She looked down at her lap.

"The customers got too rough." She said. He knew she was lying but didn't want to push it. She looked around before speaking.

"Where is my daughter?" She asked in a worried voice.

"Staying with the Weasley's tonight. I have a question for you and I want the truth. Who is her father?" Drake asked. Sandra sighed and looked at him.

"Fine you really want to know? Her dad is Harry Potter." She said looking at him angerly. Drake looked at her shocked. He was about to say something but she cut him off. "It was my sixth year right at the end of the term. I went to the kitchen to get a snack because Hufflepuff's common room was right next it. When I got there Harry was there drinking like a fish and crying. I had always had a crush on him so I went to find out what was wrong. He had broken up with Ginny because of something that Dumbledore told him to do. We found out later that it was to go destroy the Horcruxes. Anyway one thing led to another and we slept together and nine months later I had Darcy. After the final battle I told him that Darcy was his but he was so drunk that night he doesn't remember what happened. So he dismissed me and I have been alone ever since." She said through her tears. Drake just sighed and rubbed her back. How could he be cruel to her and take her child when her life made her like this. He just didn't know what to do.

**A/N: Well I didn't get the five reviews I wanted but thank you to those who read and reveiwed the last chapter. This one is slightly shorter then the last chapter but I wanted to finish the party. I am hoping for five more reviews and if I get them I will rush out the next chapter. So please read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Jsut so you all know there is a sexual scene in this chapter. Just remember it is rated M for a reason.**

Some People Change

Chapter 7

The Calm Before the Storm

Harry staggered into the nurse's office at his Quidditch headquarters and had her heal his sore back. It was the day after the party and he was still fumming. He couldn't believe the Weasley's would side against him. He placed a floo call and waited for it to be answered. Soon an unfamiliar head stuck out of the green fire. It looked like a manniquine head. Harry was unbothered by this though.

"Who do you wish to speak to?" The head asked.

"Joe Brown." He said. About thirty seconds later a man covered with a long black cloak stepped through. He walked over and stood in front of Harry's desk. Harry tossed a bag of galleons on the desk.

"That is twice your normal fee. I'll double it if you get the information I need with in a week. I want to know everything about a man working at Weasley Wizard Wheezes named Drake. I have no other information for you." He said. Brown just nodded and grabbed the money before he headed out. Harry just smiled coldly as his plan started to take shape.

Monday Darcy waited for Drake to come pick her up. She had a good time with the Weasley's and with Rose. Francis was really sweet to her and he made her feel better. She saw Drake walk up and she smiled at him. She got up and before she hugged him she looked him over.

"Is your back ok?" She asked softly. She knew it was her fault that he got hurt. If she wasn't that pathetic at Quidditch then she would've held on to the broom. Harry must have been right when he said she should've known better. What she didn't expect was that he picked her up and spun her.

"My back is great. Let's go to work my little Kitsune." He said with a smile. The truth was that his back was in a lot of pain but he would suffer no long term ill effect from the accident. He was determined not to let her know about it though. They walked into the joke shop and soon got to work restocking the shelves. This was the last week before the start of Hogwarts and the store was soon flooded with preteens and teens getting as many jokes and gags as they could. It was almost 3 in the afternoon before Drake could even take a break. Although Darcy could've taken one at any time she waited until he did. Drake almost collapsed on the couch, his back screaming at him. He fought to keep the pain to himself so Darcy wouldn't worry about him. She took a seat beside him and he put an arm around her as they relaxed. George came over and smiled at the cute scene.

"Darcy I have something for you. You have been working really hard so you have earned this." He said as he holds out the fox robe she wanted. Her eyes lit up and she grabbed it.

"Thank you Uncle George! Oh I love it!" She proclaimed as she put it on. Soon her fox tail was wagging like it was going out of style and she took off to go show some kids she knew. Drake smiled at George.

"That was really nice."

"Yeah she deserves it. How is your back?" He asked noticing how Drake was wincing.

"Besides feeling like a dragon landed on it?" Drake asked in responce as his back twitched. He closed his eyes and bit his lip to keep from crying out. George looked ready to help him but he shook his head. "I don't want Darcy to know that I am still hurt. I think she blames herself for the accident and I do not want her feeling responsible for it. I would do what I did everytime with no hesitation. I think of her as my own sometimes." He said leaning back. What he didn't know about the animagi robes is they gave their wearers animal like senses so Darcy heard every bit of their talk. Her eyes teared up at how much he cared for her. It was a new experience for her. She quickly wiped them and then ran to get some of the boxes they hadn't finished. If his back was hurt then she would help as much as she could. She went to the box they needed and started to pull it out but it was so heavy that she barely moved it. She kept pulling when suddenly to large hands closed around the box and it was picked up. She looked up to see Drake smiling down at her.

"I can get it Drake. I am not that tired and you looked wiped." Darcy said trying to get him to stop. before he hurt himself. Drake mearly laughed as he put the box on his shoulder and walked it out. Darcy watched him with awe.

'He is in pain and yet he laughs and helps me. Why do I deserve someone like him as a parent? I know I called him daddy when he got hurt and that was because he was acting like it. He risked everything to save me.' Darcy thought to herself as she followed him. They worked for the rest of the work day and he then brought her home. After giving her a hug he apperated over to Spinner's End. He knocked on the door and when Ro opened it he collapsed. She caught him with her wand and carried him inside.

"Are you ok Drake?" She asked looking at him. His back was hurting him so badly now that he was pale and sweating horribly.

"My back. I need to talk to Severus." He said weakly.

"No you need a mediwitch." Ro said looking at him with her hawk like eyes.

"No. I can't afford it and they may keep me for a few days. I can't do that to Darcy. She would blame herself." He said as she laid him down on the couch. Before Ro could say anything else Severus and Lily walked in, thier knees dirty from working in the garden. They each had a basket full of herbs and other items needed for potions. He saw Drake and walked over.

"What happened?" He asked. Ro looked at him.

"It seems his back is still hurt from Saturday but he is refusing to go to a mediwitch. I still think we should take him anyway." She said in a no nonsense voice. Severus looked down at Drake and sighed softly.

"I'm sorry Drake but you have to get checked out. You could've done serious damage and ignoring it with a pain potion could lead to you being crippled later." He said in a voice filled with concern. Severus was deeply moved by the way Draco had risked his life for Darcy. It showed him how much he had changed and how much he cared about the little girl. Drake just nodded and soon they were at St. Mungo's and he was being looked over.

"Well Mr. Black you suffered a major muscle pull. Normally we would just let you out after a few potions but since you overworked it and hurt your back again you need to stay over night. In case of emergancy who should we floo?" the Mediwizard said as he got him in the overnight room. Drake slid into the sheets and was already groggy from the pain and sleep potions.

"Severus Snape." Drake said as he rolled over and passed out. A few hours later he woke up to a soft hand carressing his hair. He slowly opened his eyes to see the amber eyes of Ginny looking back at him. He smiled softly at her and she grinned back as she rubbed his hair again.

"Hey." She said softly as her fingers slipped through his long hair.

"Hey." He said drowsly. "What are you doing here? Not that I am complaining."

"Severus flooed me up. Why did you push yourself so hard?"

"I couldn't let Darcy blame herself for what happened to me. I can put up with some pain to keep a smile on her face." He said as he started to wake up more. Gin's eyes shined with tears at how much he cared about that little girl. She was once again struck by how much he looked like Draco Malfoy but Draco would never be that kind to someone poor.

"Well that is sweet but it doesn't help her. What she really needs is you telling her that it wasn't her fault and really showing her how much you care for her." She said, thinking back to her first year in Hogwarts. She was possessed by a horcrux of Voldemort's. It made her do terrible things but her mother's loving words the summer after helped save her from forever being twisted by the memories. She knew that was what Darcy needed right then.

"You are right. I'll talk to her when I get out tomorrow." He said with a smile. She smiled back and felt his hand slide through her long red hair. She leaned down and soon they were kissing. Unlike before this kiss was slow and patient, each of them savoring the taste of the other. Before they realized what had happened she was in the bed beside him and his hand was trailing all over her body. She moaned into his mouth as his fingers lightly brushed along her ample chest. She rolled over and straddled him as their kisses got deeper. Because he was only wearing a patient robe she could feel what she was doing to him. She gasped as she felt his girth through her pants and she ground her hips along his length. He let out a moan and then started kissing and nibbling along her neck, taking time to suck on her pulse point. Ginny tilted her head back to give him better access running her hands down his strong chest. She pulled off the gown, leaving all but his crotch uncovered and she lowered her head to lick along his broad chest. He moaned and slid his hands down her back to get to her shirt. He slowly pulled it up uncovering her red lace bra. Ginny grabbed his wand off of the side table and quickly locked and warded the door. Next she took off her bra and Drake licked along her creamy breasts. He took his time sucking on her nipples as if trying to memorize their feel and taste. Then once he was finished with her tits he laid her down beside him and started to undo her pants. Ginny raised her hips so he could pull her jeans down. He saw the matching red g-string that she was wearing as he smiles. As he took off her panties she removed the rest of the gown and gasped.

Harry was the only man that Ginny had ever slept with and she had always thought he was a good size but that was before Drake. He was massive both in length and girth. She gulped wondering if it was even going to fit. She couldn't think about it for very long as Drake started to rub his fingers along her slit. She was soon lost in the sensation of his fingers inside her, his thumb on her clit, one hand on her tit and his mouth on the other. It was too much for her and soon she was screaming his name as she was rocked by an orgasm quicker than it had ever happened before. Before she could rest and get over the euphoria she was feeling she felt his tongue slide down her body. She didn't even have time to ask what he was doing as he started licking her sensitive pussy.

'Harry never did this before. Oh god how did I ever live without this?' Gin thought to herself as his tongue slid into her folds. For his own part Drake was loving her taste. He just couldn't get enough as he licked her more and more. Her every twitch and moan of pleasure made him want to do more. He wanted to eraticate every memory of any other man that had ever touched her so only his remained. It only took a few minutes to get her back on the edge and he pushed her over by sucking her clit into his mouth and lashing it with his tongue. Once again she screamed his name and laid there panting. He moved up and kissed her softly and let her calm down. She kissed him back and was shocked by how much she liked her own taste. Once she was able to move again she pushed him onto his back and went back to straddling him. She lined herself up and slowly lowered herself down. They both moaned as he slid inside of her. She was stretched to his size rather quickly and it felt outstanding. She was in heaven as she started to ride him. He grabbed her hips and helped with her rhythm. Soon they were lost in pure pleasure and riding towards their peaks. He looked up at her.

"I'm close." He moaned deeply as she rode him faster. She leaned down and whispered into his ear in a moan.

"Cum with me baby." She said. He lost it and exploded inside of her which pushed her over the edge. She screamed the first name that popped in her head in her throws of passion. "DRACO!" Drake didn't even blink as he fell back panting. He was in complete bliss as he held her. She nuzzled into his neck and soon they were both asleep.

Ginny woke up the next morning and realized she was being held by a very strong arm. She snuggled into the warm body behind her before the memories of the night before came back to her. She wasn't upset though. All she could think about was how great it was and how much better it would be when he can really show off his power. Dirty thoughts of him pushing her against a wall and having his way with her filled her head. The sad thing was these were fantasies she used to have about Draco until he vanished following her fourth year. She always wondered what happened to him and if they would've gotten together had he stayed, if even for a night. She wanted to just lay there and be relaxed with Drake but there was a knock at the door.

"Mr. Black please unward the door." A voice on the other side said. Ginny tried not to laugh as she shook him awake. Drake looked at her confused.

"What?"

"We have to get up. There is someone at the door." Gin said as she slid out of bed. He watched her beautiful body as she started getting dressed. He reached down and grabbed the gown to put it on. She slipped on her shirt with no bra and then her jeans. She then put on her robes before turning and kissing him deeply. He reached up and started to massage her tits through her clothes. She moaned into his mouth before playfully slapping his hand. She then cast a disillusionment charm on herself and waited in the corner. He unwarded and unlocked the door. A different mediwizard walked in and looked at his chart.

"Well you are ok to go. If you feel anymore pain or numbness in your back then you are to come back here as soon as possible."

"You got it and thank you." Drake said as he waited for the mediwizard to leave. He then changed his clothes, giving Ginny a good show. She dismissed the disillusionment charm and they left hand in hand. They were so focused on each other they never noticed the man watching them.

When they apperated to the joke shop Darcy was already there. She came running up to Drake and lept into his arms. He caught her easily and smiled softly.

"Where were you? I already got started on the day's work." She asked her emerald eyes shining.

"Well I had to go to St. Mungo's. My back was very sore from Saturday and me over using it yesterday. Now before you say anything, know that it is not your fault. I would risk my life to save yours in a heartbeat. Never forget that as long as I am around I'll keep you safe." He said with a smile. She hugged him and Ginny just smiled as she watched them. Soon they were back inside and working as Gin took a seat at one of the couches. As she watched him move she took in the beauty of his body. She saw how his muscles moved and remember how they felt under her. As she was lost in a dirty fantasy she never noticed Hermione sit by her. Hermione just watched her sister-in-law for a while before poking her. Ginny almost jumped off of the couch.

"Jumpy much?" Hermione asked laughing. Ginny just blushed.

"Sorry I was in my own little world."

"So when do you head to Hogwarts?"

"Friday with the students. Flitwick already has the lesson plan all worked out for this year. He told me that next year I would do it but he wanted me to see how he normally likes to teach them. I can't wait. I am so excited." She said with a smile. Hermione loved seeing her this happy. Then she noticed that Gin turned back to watch Drake lifting a large box and her eyes got that dreamy look again. Hermione decided to play devil's advocate.

"Wow he is really strong." She said knowing that Gin would agree.

"Oh yeah. I could watch him all day." Gin said in a dreamy voice that reminded her of Luna.

"I wonder how he would be in bed." Hermione mused, thinking she would get Ginny to admit that she was thinking the same thing. What she got shocked the hell out of her.

"You have no idea. He is so powerful and yet gentle. I don't think I have ever orgasmed like that before." Ginny said as she thought to the night before. Then she realized what she said and blushed as red as her hair. Hermione just looked shocked for a second before poking her again.

"You bitch. Spill." Moine said. Ginny giggled and looked at her.

"Last night Severus told me he was in St. Mungo's for his back and I went to go see him. Well one thing led to another and we had sex. It was the greatest I have ever had." Gin said looking at her friend. She was afraid Moine would be pissed that she basically cheated on Harry although her relationship with him wasn't going anywhere and hadn't for a long time. Moine just looked at her for a few seconds before speaking very quietly.

"Does he make you happy?"

"I really don't know but I want to find out. Does that make me a bad person?"

"Not at all. It is time you let yourself be happy or at the very least that you have some fun." Hermione said. Ginny hugged her and they talked for a while longer.

Meanwhile Mr. Brown walked into Harry's office. Harry looked up at the cloaked man and smiled.

"Already found out what I wanted to know?"

"Yes sir. He went to St. Mungo's last night and had a very intresting guest. In fact his guest stayed all night." Mr. Brown said almost as if he was commenting on the weather.

"Well are you going to tell me who it was?" Harry asked looking at the man.

"For the right price." He said smoothly. Harry grumbled and threw a small sack of galleons on the table. Mr. Brown looked it over and smiled.

"Ginerva Weasley." he said with a grin. Harry looked ready snap someone in half. Mr. Brown kept smiled. "And as for who the young man is his name is Draco Malfoy. It seems he has been running for ten years." He then held out his hand for the rest of his money. Harry paid him and after Mr. Brown left he turned and looked out his window.

"So it is Draco. Just wait until the others find out. They'll throw him out of thier lives. If there is one thing I can count on it is the stubborness of the Weasley's. Once he is gone they'll stop trying to save that little brat and I'll just move right back in. Ginerva will beg me to have her back and we'll get married. It will be perfect." He said as he sat back in his chair and pictured how he was going to make Ginny make it up to him.

Later that night Drake walked Darcy home. They walked slowly as she didn't want to go home but she knew she had to.

"I have to go in early tomorrow so will you be ok walking to the shop alone?" Drake asked her.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. I really don't want to go home." She said looking up at him.

"I know but I stay at a halfway house. I don't have the money for a home. I'm sorry Darcy but the best I can do is take care of you when you are with me ok?"

"Yeah. See you tomorrow Drake." She said as they reached her building. Drake waved and walked away. If he knew what was going to happen the next day he never would've let her go that night but hindsight is always 20/20.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay but I work at a mall and this is our busy time of the year. Well there are only about four chapters left for this. I hope you will all like what is going to happen and don't worry. Like I said I like happy endings. So lets try for 5 reviews for this chapter. Let me know what you guys think. It modivates me to write more and to really crank the chapters out. Please read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Scenes of violence are in this chapter. You have been warned.**

Some People Change

Chapter 8

The Storm

Drake walked into the joke shop early on Wednesday. George waved to him and he got to work stocking the shelves for the rush that was coming around that day. That morning they got a surprise visitor in the form of Ron dressed for work. He waved to Drake and then walked over to George.

"Hey George do you know who called the family meeting?" he asked.

"Not a clue Ron. All I know is Dad said we would find out everything tomorrow night." George said. Ron nodded and walked over to Drake.

"Hey Drake. How is your back?"

"Better today. I had to stay the night at the hospital on Monday night." He said. Before he could say anything else though he felt a shock rip through his body. It was the built in signal that means that someone other than Darcy had touched her necklace. He dropped the box he was holding and started to take off. Ron ran after him.

"What is going on?" Ron asked as they took off down the street.

"Something is wrong with Darcy!" He shouted out as they approached the building. Ron picked up the pace worried about the little girl. When they got to the front of the building a man in a black robe saw Ron's navy blue Auror's robes and took off.

"He ran for a reason. I'm going to get him you go check on Darcy!" Ron hollared. Drake didn't answer as he ran into the building. It only took him three minutes to get to Darcy's apartment. He kicked in the door and saw two men standing in the living room. He dove at the first man and hit him with a hard overhead right. He heard a sicking crunch as the man fall to the ground unmoving. The other man tried to use his wand but Drake was already in motion towards him. He grabs the man's left forearm at the ulna nerve cluster, forcing his arm to bend so his wand was pointing away from him. Then he did a heel strike at the bridge of the man's nose, snapping his nose and dropping him like a stone. He then took a look around the room and what he noticed made him freeze in horror.

Darcy was in the middle of the living room laying face down in a puddle of blood. Her animagi robe was ripped apart and her hair was matted to her head. He rolled her over slowly and that is when he noticed her right femur was snapped and the bone was sticking out of her leg. He realized that most of the blood was coming from there. He knew he didn't have much time so he reached into her leg wound and pushed the femural artery against the unbroken section of bone. Darcy moaned in pain and he smiled. Moans were good because it means she is still alive. He pulled out his wand and launched red sparks out of the window before apparating to St. Mungo's. He landed and let out a yell for help. Soon Healers came running up. In the confusion of him telling them what he saw and what he was doing Darcy woke up and looked up at Drake. She knew he would come. He looked down at her face and their eyes met.

"I...knew.. you...would...come...Daddy." Darcy whispered before slipping back into unconscieniousness. One of the healers took her away and Drake stood there in the middle of the waiting room his left arm and chest still drenched in blood. He was barely able to sit down before Hermione arrived with a pop and ran over to him. She saw him covered in blood but didn't even hesitate to hug him.

"I'm right here. Everything will work out." Hermione whispered as she hugged him. He barely acknowledged her at first before he started to cry. His body was racked with sobs as he clung to her. She kept comforting him as Ron and Kingsley arrived both in their Auror robes. Ron went right over to Drake and started to comfort him too. It was then that Drake looked up at them and said why he was crying so hard.

"She...she called me Daddy." He said softly.

"And she will again." Ron said looking him right in the eye. Once Drake calmed down Ron told him what happened after he left. "The one I chased got away but we do have the two you put down in custody. Sandra didn't make it. She was dead before you even got there. It looked like they were waiting for Darcy to die before displaying the bodies as a warning to pay them. They are with a group called the Death Keepers."

"What can we do?" Drake asked as he started to get mad.

"Well the way I see it she called you Daddy so that is good enough for me. Do you have any preference on how you face her attackers?" Kingsley asked. He was envocking the right of confrontment. It was a wizard law where families of a victim could face their attackers and extract their own justice. Most didn't use it because it was seen as barbaric but it was still on the books so it was legal. Drake stood up and cracked his neck.

"I want them both muggle. Snap their wands." He said. Kingsley nodded and smiled. Sometimes the older punishments were the best. Soon they both left but not before Drake turned to Hermione. "Please call Molly and Ginny. If Darcy wakes up before I get back I want one of you three there with her." Hermione nodded and went to go make the floo calls as Drake, Kingsley, and Ron all apperated away.

The two men were both locked into restraining chairs. They didn't know they were being watched through an illusion on the wall.

"The one on the left is Don Brighton. He has been accused many time of rape but never convicted. His victims always either change their minds or vanish. The one on the right is Lewis McCollin. He has been convicted of assult many times but some one always pays his bail and he gets off. Which do you want first?" Kingsley asked after explaining who they are.

"Give me the rapist first." Drake said as he walked into the room. Don was released from the chair and found himself staring at the massive man that shattered his nose earlier. Before he could react Drake grabbed him and slammed him into the stone wall. He then kicked Don's knee so hard it went backwards. As Don screamed he smashed the other knee and then still holding him up Drake proceeded to start smashing his fists into Don's rib cage. With each strike more of his ribs crack and then shatter. Some pierce his lungs and Don struggles to breathe. Drake then drops him on the ground and starts stomping on Don's pelvis until it cracks and then shatters under his dragon skin boot. Then Drake just smiles as he smashes his face until Don stops moving. This whole time Lewis sat terrified as he watched his friend beaten and then killed in such a horrific way. Then Lewis is released and Drake slams him into the wall.

"Now you can die quickly or slowly. Just answer my questions." Drake said. To show Lewis he was serious he reached down and grabbed his hand where he squeezed it so hard it broke. Lewis cried out in pain and fear, pissing himself. "Where is your little group working from?"

"Malfoy Manor!" Lewis screamed in pain. Drake punched him in the gut.

"How did you get in there? The wards should've kept you out."

"The boss knew a back way in." Lewis said as he coughed. He was then punched in the kidney.

"And who is your boss?" Drake asked.

"His name is Crabbe. None of this does you any good though." Lewis said as he looked at Drake smiling. "The way in is warded and the house is sealed up. Only a Malfoy would know the passwords needed and they are all dead." Drake flipped him around and reaches down ready to snap his neck. He then smiles and whispers into Lewis's ear.

"My name is Draco Malfoy." and before he can react Draco snaps his neck. He then gets up and walks out. Going back into the room where he left Kingsley and Ron he noticed that Ron had left. "When did Ron leave?" He asked worried.

"Oh once Lewis said Malfoy Manor. He is gathering all of the Auror so we can take it. Why Draco?" Kingsley asked to show that he had in fact heard him. Draco put his hands in front of him as if waiting to be bound. "What are you doing?"

"I figure you were going to arrest me for being the son of a Death Eater."

"Nope. As far as I am concerned you did nothing wrong when you left. You didn't want to be in the war. Several of your friends did the same thing. Now are you going to help us get into the manor?"

"Of course but let me talk to Ron first. I have to tell him who I am before I ask him to risk his life on this." Draco said heading towards the door. He saw all the Aurors heading towards a briefing room but Draco grabbed Ron's arm and directed him to an empty room.

"Hey Drake what is up?" Ron asked looking confused.

"I need to tell you something that may make you hate me but I wanted to tell you privately before everyone else finds out." He said and then he took a deep breath. "My name isn't Drake Black it is Draco Malfoy." He said and then he waited for the explosion. Ron just looked him up and down and thought about Drake. After a few minutes he spoke.

"I can see it. Listen I have changed a lot since how I was back then. The war started it and Moine and being a father finished it. You have shown me what kind of man you are in the way you take care of Darcy. How could I be mad at a man that my daughter lets babysit her?" He asked with a smile. Draco let out the breath he was holding and held out his hand. Ron shook it and then looked him right in the eye. "But know this you are going to be the one that tells Moine and if you ever hook up with Ginny I'll punch you just on principal." Draco nodded and then they both walked into the briefing room. Kingsley nodded to them and then motioned for Draco to join them.

"Ok we found out where the Death Keepers are working out of. Our guest will explain where we are going and how to get in." Kingsley said moving aside for Draco. He cleared his throat and spoke.

"I am Draco Malfoy and I just found out that they are working out of Malfoy Manor. Now I didn't know this. They got in using a back entrance that wasn't warded. Now I have every reason to believe that they warded that entrance but I know the passwords for every floo. My father might have changed his passwords but he couldn't change mine. I have a great idea. The majority of you will go in through the library while Ron and myself go in through an upstairs bedroom. I'll distract them and when you get my signal you guys come running in and take care of them." Draco said. Some of the Aurors looked at him and quite a few had their eyes light up at realizing he was telling the truth. Kingsley walked up behind him.

"I agree. We will stage in the library. What will the signal be?"

"I'll cause an explosion. The password for the library is Conscientia." Draco said as Ron and him went to a nearby floo. On the way Gregory Goyle walked over and held out his hand. Draco looked at him and smiled.

"Hey Draco. Great to see you again. Are you thinking that the leader of this group is who I think it is?" Greg said. Draco shook his hand and then sighed.

"Yeah it is Vincent. That waste of air said his name before I killed him. He most likely used the old supply tunnel. Is he going to be in for a surprise." Draco said before heading off with Ron. They got to the floo and threw in the powder and after Draco called out the manor he whispered one more phrase "Dragon's Passion." Suddenly there was a flash of emerald and soon they were in a very plush bedroom. The bed was decked in velvet and silk and the frame for the canopy as well as the headboard were made of blackwood. Ron looked around and let out a very soft whistle.

"Nice digs. Whose room was this?"

"My father's. My mother's was down the hall and mine is across from this one." He said starting to go through the closet. When Draco stepped out he was in a jet black robe and he let his hair down. Ron had to do a double take at him as he looked just like Lucius. He walked over to a stand in the corner and took out a familiar black can with a silver serpent's head. Pulling up and twisting the serpent Draco revealed a place to put his wand. He slid it in and snapped the head back. Now the cane would act as a giant wand allowing him to cast no matter what happened. He then turned to Ron. "If this all works they will think I am my father. It will keep them off balanced until we attack. Stay behind me and put a disillusionment charm on yourself." Ron nodded and soon he was blending into the background as Draco walked out. He walked past the library and opened the door. He saw the all of the Aurors standing there and motioned for them to do a disillusionment charm on themselves and to follow him. He walked to the entrance to the ballroom where he heard people laughing and joking inside. Using a magically augmented kick he blew the doors off of their hinges before walking in. Every man stared at the reincarnation of the master of the house. Vincent went pale as he saw the man.

"What are you doing in my house?" Draco said in his very best impression of Lucius. It was damn near perfect and that caused the men to panic. This was a monster made flesh if the stories were to be believed, and from the look on Vincent's face they were. They all waited for their boss to speak.

"I-I thought you were dead." Vincent said, sounding almost like a child being caught. Draco leveled his gaze at him.

"Like father like son it seems. None of the Crabbe men seem to enjoy intellegence. Do you think for a second I didn't have a back up plan in case Voldermort failed?" He said with as much distain as he could muster, which for a man that was defiling his house and hurt Darcy was quite a bit.

"No sir. I would never think that of you." Vincent said going so pale it was almost possible to see through him.

"I grow tired of this. Time for punishment." He then raises his cane. Vincent dives to the floor but the others have no idea what he is about to do. He points it at the table in the middle of the room and calls out. "Reducto!" He shouts out and the table explodes. Before most of them can react the Aurors launch binding curses and lock them all down. Vincent gets up and runs towards the supply tunnel to get out but Draco just smiles. He grabs Greg and they both run towards the tunnel but Draco turns and uses a secondary entrance to it to get ahead of Vincent. He waits and then they step out in front of Vincent. He slides to a stop and looks up terrified as Greg binds him. It is only then that Vincent realized that his couldn't be Lucius.

"Who are you?" Vincent hissed at Draco.

"Oh poor Vinny. It is me Draco. Do you think I don't know my own house?" Draco said as he squatted down to slap his face. Then he motions for Greg to take him away, which he did happily. As he walked up to the hall to see Ron a silvery otter appeared in front of him. It danced and moved playfully as it spoke with Hermione's voice.

"Darcy is awake! Come quick she wants her daddy." She sounded happy. Draco tore off his father's robe and pulled out his wand before he apperating to St. Mungo's. Draco ran down the hall to where Molly, Ginny, and Hermione were standing.

"Where is she?" He asked as he came running up. He looked a fright, still covered in blood and looking very dishevled. The three ladies quickly cleaned him up and he smiled before heading into Darcy's room. The lights were dimmed and she was resting comfortably. He walked over and sat by her bed. He gently took her hand and Darcy squeezed his hand softly.

"Hey Daddy." She said softly. Draco's heart swelled with pride at hearing that. He leaned down and kissed her forehead before speaking.

"Hey Kitsune. I have some things to tell you and I want you to wait until I am done to say anything." He said. Darcy nodded and waited. " First my name isn't Drake. That was a nickname my mom used to call me. My real name is Draco Malfoy. The reason I was going by a fake name is that I didn't think I was going to stay. I really didn't have anything to hold me here anymore." He said. Darcy's eyes started to water thinking he was rejecting her but she stayed quiet like he asked. "But I found a reason to stay. It is you. Darcy your mom didn't make it. I don't want you thrown to the winds and lost in the system. I want you to be Darcy Malfoy." He told her. She started to cry. It wasn't because she didn't know about her mom, she did and it still hurt alot but she was also crying because she finally found someone that loved her completely. She hugged him and he held her and rocked her as she cried.

"My mom had a small cottage in Hogsmeade and I think we can fix it up for our home. I'll talk to Uncle Sev to loan me the money I need and I'll pay him back. What do you say to that Kitsune?"

"I love the idea Daddy. So Mr. Snape is your uncle?" She asked.

"Well he is my godfather but I have always called him uncle." He explained as he held her. For once in his life everything was looking up. He should've known it wouldn't last.

**A/N: This was a kind of hard chapter to write. Well many of you thought that this was going to be Harry exposing Draco but nope. I do have that planned, in fact it is next, but this was always in the works. I got my five reviews so lets try for six. I hope I get them but even if I don't I will post as soon as I get done with chapter nine. Please read and review. **


	9. Chapter 9

Some People Change

Chapter 9

Aftermath

Draco waited for the Healer to say Darcy could go home. Molly was letting Darcy stay with her at the Burrow while she was healing up. Draco was still holding her when Ginny walked in and she just smiled. Darcy looked up saw Ginny and she motioned with her hands that she wanted Ginny to come for a hug. Ginny grinned and walked over to give her one.

"Hey sweety. How are you?" Ginny asked as she moved Darcy into her lap. Darcy leaned over on her chest and sighed happily.

"I am doing better. Daddy here has been talking about mommy. It hurts but not as much as I would think it should." She said looking lost in thought. Draco just held her. He knew the reason it didn't hurt as much was right now it didn't seem real. It would hit her harder later. When it did he would be there for her.

"I am sure he has been helping you." Ginny said with a smile. Then she looked over the mass of black hair and looked at Draco. "So Daddy huh?" Before he could answer though Darcy spoke up.

"Yep I'm going to be Darcy Malfoy!" She said happily. Ginny froze and looked at Draco who dropped his head in to his hand and cursed.

"Fuck."

"Oooo Daddy. That is a bad word." Darcy said looking scandalized that her Daddy would use such words. Ginny just looked at him with hard eyes. He looked up and met her eyes.

"She is right. My name is Draco Malfoy. I didn't lie to you to trick you or anything like that. I changed my name because I was traveling and didn't want people to know who I was at the time. After I found out about my father I kept doing it because it was just easier. Drake Black didn't have the history that Draco Malfoy had. I didn't think to tell you my real name because I wasn't sure I was staying but I can't leave my Kitsune. She stole my heart." He said trying to show her how serious he was. Ginny's eyes softened and she gave him a hug. She then leaned down and whispered into Darcy's ear.

"Are you willing to share?" She asked softly. Darcy nodded her head happily and the healer came in. He said they could leave but Darcy wasn't to be on her leg for at least a week. Molly walked in behind him and nodded.

"Don't worry we'll take care of it." She assured him and then she turned to Draco and Darcy. "You two are going to be staying at my home for now." Her tone was sweet but left no room for argument. Draco waited until the healer left and then he walked over to Molly and held out his hand. She looked at it for a second confused.

"I just wanted to introduce myself properly. Hi my name is Draco Malfoy." He said with a smile. Molly realized what he wanted and she shook his hand and then pulled him into a hug.

"I already knew but I am glad you admit it. It is a pleasure to meet you Draco." She said with a smile.

"The pleasure is all mine." Draco said as he returned the hug. Ginny was shocked at how her mom acted to the news.

"Mom as much as I love that you accepted him do you want to tell me how you already knew?"

"I am actually a little curious about that too although I can hazard a guess." Draco said.

"Your father told me Ginny." Molly said.

"Yeah that was my guess. Remember at the party when I was upset? Well it was because your dad found out who I was and had grilled me on what I was doing there. He was just looking out for you but it still pissed me off to be treated like the bad guy. That is why I stormed off."

"And then Charlie and you got into it."

"Yeah he was trying to calm me down but once he saw that talking wouldn't do it well he slammed me into the ground." Draco said thinking back. So much had changed in just a week. He wasn't sure how it would all end but damn it it would be fun to find out. "Now if you ladies would excuse me I have to tell George and Hermione who I am and then I am off to see Uncle Sev. Can you two get her to the Burrow or do you need help?"

"Go on. I just wish I could be there when you tell George." Molly said as she gently picks up Darcy and soon they all left. Draco landed in front of WWW and he walked in. George ran over along with Angelina.

"How is she?" He asked looking worried. Draco let out a small breath before speaking.

"She will be ok. They want her to stay off of her leg for a while so she is staying at the Burrow. Your mom invited me to stay there too." he said. George looked releaved and hugged his wife. Draco then cleared his throat again. They looked at him and he took a deep breath before speaking. "There are two more things. Darcy's mom didn't make it and I am going to adopt her. To do that I have to use my real name. I am sorry that I lied to you but my real name is Draco Malfoy." He said holding out his hand. George looked at him for a second but didn't move to shake his hand. Infact he was doing his best impression of a guppy. Angelina pushed him out of the way and shook his hand.

"Hey Draco. Good to see you again." she said with a smile. Draco smiled and nodded his thanks. George then walked over and grabbed his hand.

"If you ever hurt my sister or Darcy I'll kill you. Other than that welcome to the family." He said as they shook hands. Draco just nodded, slightly upset that he thought he would ever hurt Darcy. He shook it off though because he did appreciate that he was looking out for her too.

"I have to go see Uncle Sev and then I'll be at the Burrow." He said. George nodded, having given him the day off, and Draco was gone. Draco walked up to Spinner's End and knocked on the door. Severus opened the door and looked at Draco worried. He had heard about Darcy but didn't know what to do to help right then.

"Is everything ok?" He asked Draco. Draco nodded and then pulled him into a hug.

"Uncle Sev I am taking back my name." He said happily. Severus hugged him back warmly before looking at him again.

"That is great. Come in. Come in." He said leading Draco inside. "Ro, Lily come here." He called out. The two loves of his life arrived and he put his arm around Draco's shoulders. "I want you two to meet my godson, Draco Malfoy." Ro looked at Draco and then gave him a hug.

"It is good to see you again. So I guess this means your staying?" She asked. Draco was taken back but then he couldn't blame Severus. He would've told his wife too.

"Yes ma'am." He said hugging her back.

"Oh stop. You can call me Aunt Ro." She said with a smirk. Lily hadn't said anything yet. Draco got down on one knee and looked at her. Lily reguarded him with unsure eyes before walking over to him.

"Are you going to change again?" Lily asked, thinking that changing his name changed who he was. Draco smiled softly and then pulled her into a hug.

"Nope. I am going to stay Draco." He said in a soft voice. Lily nodded and hugged him back. He then looked up to his Aunt and Uncle. "Can I talk to you two?"

"Sure come on." Ro said leading him into their sitting room. It was a very comfortable room with many bookshelves and a wireless to listen to the Quidditch matches. Draco walked in front of the fire place and started speaking.

"I have a favor to ask you two. As I am sure you heard Darcy was attacked this morning. She is ok but her mom didn't make it. Because no one knows who her father is she is effectively an orphan. I want to adopt her. My mom had a cottage in Hogsmead that we can live at but I need funds to get it fixed up. Could you guys loan me some money for it and then I'll pay you back?" He asked looking hopefully. Ro and Sev looked at each other and then Sev stood up.

"No we won't loan you the money." He said in a tone as if he was addressing an unruly student. Before Draco could argue Sev pulled out a key. "This is from your mother. She left you a private vault. It should have the deed to the cottage and enough money to get your new life started. She really did care for you Draco. Always remember that." Draco took the key his eyes tearing up.

"I know Uncle. I know." After that he stayed and talked for a while before taking off to the Burrow. Once there he walked over to Molly and smiled. "How is Darcy doing?"

"Oh she is ok. She is napping right now but she needs to get up soon." Molly said.

"Ok I'll get her. Do you want us to leave the house during the meeting?" Draco asked, as he stole a biscuit from the tray she just pulled out. That earned him a swat with the wooden spoon Molly was holding.

"No dear. You and Darcy are part of this family as far as I am concerned. Now go wake up your daughter." She said. He left chuckling as he went up the stairs to Ginny's old room. When he opened the door his heart swelled with love for the raven haired girl that was going to be his daughter. He walked in and gently shook her.

"Hey Kitsune. It is time to get up." He said softly. She slowly woke up and smiled at him.

"Hi Daddy. Is dinner soon?" She asked as her stomach growled. He nodded and then picked her up. Soon he was carrying her down to the kitchen. She smiled and her stomach growled at all the great smells. "This smells really good Mrs. Weasley." She said. Molly turned and smiled at her.

"Please call me Granny." She said.

"Ok Granny." Darcy said with a huge grin. She got a Daddy and a Grandma all in one day. Then suddenly the fact that she lost her mommy hit her. Tears started to pour down her cheeks and she clung to Draco. He was shocked by her sudden change but he gently rubbed her back. Molly moved from the stove and gently took Darcy from him. She wrapped her arms around her new grandma and cried into her neck. "I want Mommy." She said through her sobs. Draco's heart broke for her as Molly comforted her. It took almost thirty minutes to get her calmed down enough to actually drink some milk and relax. She was moved to the couch just as Bill and his family showed up. Francis tried to run over to Darcy but he was stopped by one glare from Draco.

"You need to be careful with her. She was hurt today and is still recovering." He said in a stern voice. He didn't want to be to harsh but he wanted to make sure that Darcy was taken care of. Francis nodded and just stood there for a second before speaking.

"What happened?" He asked in a small voice as he looked Darcy up and down as if inspecting her for injuries. Her right leg was still bandaged up and she was snuggling her daddy.

"Someone hurt her but I took care of them." Draco said. "Francis I have a mission for you. I need to talk to your mum and dad. Can you sit with Darcy and keep her company?" He asked. Francis nodded quickly and Draco moved gently so he could take his spot. Darcy looked upset for a second but she leaned her head on Francis, who blushed but held her close. Draco walked over to Bill. The first thing he did was introduce himself using his real name and then he explained what happened to Darcy. Once again Bill was pissed but glad to hear that Draco took care of it. Fleur went into the living room and started to keep Darcy company around the same time Ron and his family showed up. Rose ran over to Darcy and hugged her as Fleur shifted and started to braid Darcy's hair as Rose watched, learning how to do it. Hermione walked over to Draco and smiled.

"I see she is doing better." Hermione said.

"Yeah but I need to speak to you really fast." He said. Hermione looked at him confused but nods. "I need to introduce myself. My name is Draco Malfoy." He said holding out his hand. Hermione looked at it for a second before her hand flew up and slapped him hard across his face. Draco looked shocked.

"Was this all just some plot to get close to us? What is your game Malfoy?" She asked fuming. Draco just shook his head.

"Wow even Ginny was more understanding of why I hid my name then you. That is a shock." He chuckled. Hermione looked really shocked at that bit of news. What made her even more shocked was Ron walking in to get a drink and smiling.

"Hey Draco. She looks really happy right now. So have you told everyone?" He asked as he grabbed a butterbeer. Draco turned to him.

"Well everyone except Charlie. Almost everyone took it ok." He said rubbing his cheek. Ron chuckled.

"Let me guess Ginny slapped you or was it mom?" Finally Hermoine couldn't take it anymore and looked at her husband.

"I'm the one that slapped him and I should slap you. You knew about who he was?" She almost shouted at him. Ron put up his hands in a placating gesture.

"Whoa I just found out who he was today. He helped up break up one of the worst wizarding gangs I have ever seen and he is taking care of Darcy. He has shown me that he has changed." He said calmly. He then walked over and put his arms around his wife and whispered softly. "Why are you so mad?"

"Because of the reminder." She whispered as she rubbed her left forearm. The glamour she kept on it faded and Draco gasped. The word "MUDBLOOD" was carved into her skin. That is when it hit him why she was so upset. He used to call her that all the time back when they were in school. He looked at her with a heavy heart and spoke from his heart.

"Nothing I can say will take back what I did as a child. I was wrong everytime I called you that. All I can do is say I am sorry and I am going to strive to show you that I have changed and to raise Darcy better then my father raised me." He said in a soft and earnest voice. Hermione looked at him and then untangled herself from her husband. She got right in his face.

"See that you do because if you don't I'll be the one that takes her from you understand." She said in a low growl.

"I understand." He said. Then he shocked Hermione by hugging her. She gave him a hug back and then shook her head. She smiled and went back to Ron. When Draco turned around Charlie was behind him.

"I heard what you said about who you are. Hurt that little girl and I'll feed you to a dragon." He said going over to Draco and holding out his hand. Draco shook it and nodded.

"Deal." He said. After a while of everyone talking, Arther and Percy showed up. Percy's wife followed behind him a few minutes later with Ginny close behind and once again Draco introduced himself to them. They took it well and soon they were all in the living room talking as Darcy braided Rose's hair with Fleur teaching her how to do it. Ginny joined Rose, Darcy, and Fleur on the couch, putting Rose on her lap.

"So dad who called this meeting?" Bill asked as his son sat in his lap. He smiled at his wife and thought maybe it was time to have another child. Maybe a little girl with strawberry blond hair and blue eyes.

"Well he isn't here yet. He should be here soon and he'll tell us what this is all about then." Arthur said. That basically explained who it was as the only memeber of this huge family that was missing was Harry Potter. Five minutes later Harry arrived and walked in. The tempture of the room seemed to drop as he walked through the door. He saw everyone already there and he smirked at Draco. Draco looked at him confused and wondered what that was all about.

"I'm glad to see that everyone is already here. I'll go ahead and get started then. I am sad to say that someone has lied to this family, has taken your kindness and took advantage of it." Harry started as he paced the room. He spoke as if he was working the room to get support on his side. Everyone was watching him and no one said anything just waiting for him to continue. "The man that did it is in this room right now. It is Drake Black or as he is actually named Draco Malfoy!" He said pointing at Draco. Draco just sat there with a smile on his face as Harry grinned back. Harry started to look around worried as none of the Weasleys seemed shocked. He took a step back looking confused. Arthur cleared his throat softly and Harry looked at him.

"Mr. Malfoy..."

"Draco please sir." Draco cut him off to say.

"Draco then, already told us all who he is. What did you expect? That we would throw him out?" He asked quietly. Behind his eyes was the strength that made him such an effective minister and what allowed him to control Molly at times. Harry looked at them all and the started to get mad.

"He is a Malfoy! You hate the Malfoys. How in the world can you just let him sit in your livingroom?" He yelled. Draco slowly stood up and walked in front of Harry.

"Listen Potter, no Harry, I have changed. I am striving to be different than my father. All I am asking is that you give me a chance." He said with a calm look on his face. His control seemed to piss Harry off even more as he drew his wand.

"I don't think so Malfoy. That is what you want huh? Drop my guard so a poisoned dagger can get between my ribs. Upset that I killed your master and your father the Death Eater?" He said in a mocking tone. Draco just shook his head and showed his bare left forearm.

"I don't have the Dark Mark. I ran instead of taking it. I am not on his side and never was." He said trying to calm Harry down.

"Bullshit! You were a Death Eater in training and probably are hiding the mark. Well I won't let you do anything to this family. Draw your wand." He demanded. The Weasleys tried to intercide and make him stop but Harry would have none of it. Draco just shook his head.

"I'm not going to draw my wand. You aren't my enemy." He said calmly. That seemed to be the last straw and he fired a curse at Draco. He made no move to avoid it as it slammed into his chest, knowing that Darcy, Rose, Fluer and Ginny were all behind him. Darcy could do nothing but watch as her new father's body seemed to deflate from the bone breaker curse. Draco spit a fine mist of blood all over Harry's face and robes and his last thought before passing out was that it would take a long time to get the blood out of that cloth.

As he fell four people moved as one. Hermione and Molly caught Draco's body with their magic, knowing that if he hit the ground like that it would kill him. At the same time Ron and Arthur fired charms to stop Harry but he wasn't the savior of the wizarding world for nothing. He easily deflected the spells and then vanished from the Burrow. Bill and the rest of his brothers were trying to protect the kids and Fleur was conforting Darcy. Ginny had Rose in her arms trying to calm her down. It was too much for Darcy so soon after her recent break down over the loss of her mother and now the possible loss of her father. Her screams shook the very foundation of the Burrow as her magic attacked the house. Then she passed out from the strain.

Soon Draco was at St Mungo's as they rebuilt his ribcage. They had to use Skelegrow after vanishing all of the small bone fragments and stopping any bleeding. They had to put him in a coma for the next week and a healer was beside him during the whole time but none of the Weasleys could come see him during that time. After a week of constant vigilance they finally allowed Draco to wake up and the first thing he saw was the tear streaked face of Darcy. He very groggaly reached out for her and she quickly laid in his arms. He heard her crying again and he gently rubbed her back.

"What is it Kitsune?" He whisped softly.

"I don't want to lose you. Please don't go away. Please." She pleaded with him. All he could do was hold her gently.

"I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me Darcy. Deal with it." He said in a soft voice. She nodded and held him close.

"I love you Daddy."

"I love you Darcy."

**A/N: Thank you all for so many reviews. 8 on the last chapter. That is so cool. The reason this was so late was of course the holidays but I wanted to get this out to you guys. Two chapters left but there will be a sequel, I am already outlining it now. I would love to see seven reviews for this chapter, giving me 45 reviews in total. Also I am going to do something special. If I get to 50 reviews I'll do a special oneshot for the 50th reviewer. Their choice in the pairing and plot. So please keep those reviews coming. Thank you all.**


	10. Chapter 10

Some People Change

Chapter 10

Getting on With Life

It was two day since Draco woke up and soon Molly would be there with Darcy and a few of the Weasleys to visit. He found out that Fleur and Francis were staying at the Burrow to help Molly with Darcy and they were teaching the small girl French. It seems that his daughter had a knack for languages and was picking it up very quickly. Sometimes they had full conversations in French with Fleur only filling the one or two words Darcy didn't know. Life was getting better for the small girl. She was still plagued by nightmares but that was to be expected with everything she had been through. Draco just wished he could be there to comfort her when she woke up at night.

He had had many vistors during his stay at the hospital. His uncle and his family and most of the Weasleys had all come to see him. In fact the only member of that family that hadn't was Ginny. After the events of that night she had been really quiet and withdrawn. Hermione told him that she had cut most of them out of her life for the past few days so when she walked into his room and sat by his bed he was surprised.

"Hey how are you doing?"He said in a happy voice. She just stared at him for what felt like a long time before leaning foward and kissing him deeply. He eagerly returned the kiss tasting the sweet taste of her lips. They kissed until they couldn't breathe and then she pulled back. She brushed his face softly.

"If you ever put yourself in the hospital again I'll kick your ass understand?" She said trying not to smile at him. Draco kissed her hand softly.

"Deal. So what now? I assume you aren't going out with Harry anymore."

"No I'm not but honestly I don't want to rush back into a relationship right now. I want to live my life for me for a while." She said looking down.

"I can understand that. How about for right now we just agree to be friends?" Draco asked, forcing himself to smile as his heart was ripped out. He wanted a future with her but he wouldn't force her to do anything. If he did he would be no better then Harry in his book.

"Thank you for understanding. I have to go to get ready for work so I'll see you later." She said as she left. Draco held it in for a few more minutes before he just started crying softly.

Meanwhile at the Ministry Ron and Kingsley sat in Arthur's office and Ron looked upset. Arthur just looked at the paper work on his desk. Ron seemed to have grown tired of waiting as he cleared is throat.

"So are we going after Harry now?" Ron asked. Arthur sighed and shook his head.

"No son we are not."

"Why the bloody hell not?!" Ron shouted. His father shot him a hard look. Ron fell quiet but was still fuming.

"Because we would never get the support for it. As much as he is a criminal for what he did he is also Harry Potter. Do you really think that the Wizgamort would approve a warrent for him because he hurt the son of the right hand of the Dark Lord?" Kingsley asked in his deep baratone. Ron still fumed but he shook his head.

"So what do we do then?" Ron asked his tone dark.

"We give Draco and Darcy the kind of life they deserve." Arthur said as he leaned back in his chair. They all went back to work but Ron sent a message to Hermione to go take care of Draco because they weren't going after Harry. Soon Hermione was at St. Mungo's and when she walked into Draco's room she saw that he had been crying.

"Draco what happened?" She asked as she got closer.

"Ginny was here. She said she wants to be single for a while so that means that I have to wait to be with her and what if she meets someone else? I know I would have to let her go but I don't want to." Draco said as he laid his head back. Hermione gently patted his shoulder.

"I know it feels horrible but trust me it does get better. I felt the same way when I saw Ron going out with Lavander but I had to let him go. That is what you are going to do. Just let her go and be her friend. If she cares about you like I think she does then she will come back to you." Hermione said. Draco nodded as he tried to get back under control. He hated being emotional but sometimes there was no choice.

Over the next few weeks Draco and Darcy really started to love their new lives. Darcy found a talent for learning new languages. In one month with almost constant exposure, thanks to Fleur and Frank, she was quite fluent in French including reading and writing it too. Hermoine started teaching her Latin and she loved it.

As for Draco he continued to teach her by example as he took his NEWTs at the Ministry and was only two behind Hermione's record. He then started taking the courses at St. Mungo's to become a healer. He wanted to help others and thought this was the best way.

And then there was Ginny working on becoming a full professor. She threw herself into the work and tried to remain focused on it but always in the back of her mind was Draco and Darcy. She went home for their first Christmas at the Burrow and while she loved spoiling Darcy, as most of the family had, she really loved seeing Draco.

"So how is everything Ginny?" Draco asked as they walked in the snow covered gardens. He was wearing a long black fur cloak that Charlie had given him as she wore an emerald green one.

"It is great. I love teaching although some of the students are trying at times. Like Michael Snee who seems to not be able to aim his charms. He levitated one of the girls in the class last time we tried to lift a feather." she said with a chuckle.

"Sounds to me like he is way stronger then most eleven year olds."

"He is and he loves to show it off."

"So maybe he didn't miss his aim."

"No he did because he looked completely shocked. He isn't a very good liar." Ginny said as they sat down by the small lake near the house. The water was iced over and the moon light reflecting off of it made the whole area glow majestically. Draco wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him. They sat there lost in thought for a long time before he gently tilted her head up and kissed her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck and eagerly returned the kiss. He pulled her on top of him as his hands slid through her silky hair. Her hands played with his now shortened hair, as he had dontated his hair to Locks of Love. When they finally seperated to catch their breath Ginny seemed to remember where she was. She slowly stood up and walked away from him lost in thought as he stayed seated trying to figure out what just happened. For the rest of the break they were fine around others but when ever they were alone they were awkward. Neither wanted to address what had happened out in the snow but for different reasons. Draco held it all in because he did want to scare her away. He loved her company and couldn't stand the thought of her not being around because of him. Ginny, on the other hand, was awkward because she had just gotten out of such a long and unhappy relationship with Harry that she didn't want to rush into anything but his kisses made her feel so loved and special. She didn't know how to react.

The next time they saw each other was at Darcy's birthday party. Draco tried to spoil her but Darcy had ways to shut him down. He wanted to go buy her a lavish cake, she made one with Molly. He wanted to buy her dresses and shoes, she asked for those from the Weasley men, who all used their wives to do it. He did spoil her one way. Hermione helped him track down first editions of The Three Musketeers and The Man in the Iron Mask, both in French for her. Frank gave her a special gift, a small white charmed fox plushie holding a red rose in its mouth. Darcy blushed at that and hugged him which made him blush. As they watched the children interact Draco looked at Bill.

"Either he is a charmer or we will be seeing those two walk down the aisle together." He said in a low but happy tone. Bill just laughed and nodded. While it may be way to early to think of them getting married he could see them dating. During the party Ginny and Draco stood close together and once again people saw them as almost a family when they interacted with Darcy. After the party and before Ginny left Draco stole another kiss and once again they lost themselves in the moment before Ginny left again.

That summer Draco and Darcy said good bye to the Burrow and moved into Draken Cottage, the cottage left to him by his mom. It was a quaint little cottage just in the shadow of Hogwarts. Severus and his family came over and he helped Darcy plant a little herb garden in the back yard. That summer Severus started tutoring her in plants needed for potions. Lily, of course, knew all of this but she liked having someone to learn with. Ginny was over every few days. It got to the point that Darcy and Draco didn't feel like it was a normal day unless Ginny at the very least flooed them.

When school started back up and Draco working towards his Healer training Darcy went to Bill's house almost everyday. There she was immerced in the French culture and language. During that time Frances and Darcy got closer and closer. Every few days he would bring her flowers, normally a single red rose, and everytime she would kiss his cheek. One day while he was out with friends Fleur asked about it.

"So you and Frances are becoming close no?" She asked as they prepared dinner. Darcy wasn't great at cooking but she liked preparing the ingredients. It reminded her of preparing potion ingredients with Uncle Sev and Lily. As she chopped up the onions she answered her aunt.

"Yes Aunt Fleur. He makes me feel special. I really like him too." She said, that last part going down to a whisper. Fleur gave her a hug and smiled.

"That is nothing to be ashamed of. Embrace your feelings. That is what I did with Bill." She said in loving way. Darcy blushed and later that night when Frances told her good night she kissed him on the cheek before running to her Daddy to go home. Fleur couldn't help but giggle at her son's awestruck expression as he rubbed his cheek. Even Bill and Draco had to fight back their laughter. It was adorible.

All through this time the specter of Harry sat over the family. While Draco was doing this studies and putting out feelers for an apprenticeship Harry shut them down. Using his connections he made it so not one Master Healer in England would take Draco on. With out his two years of apprenticeship he would never be seen as a Healer. It would also prevent him from getting a job and taking care of Darcy. He spent the next two years trying to find someone to work with and finding nothing. It wasn't until the end of August just before Darcy was on her way to her first year of Hogwarts that three very interesting things happened.

The first was that while going through his family vaults Draco found something buried in the back. Even though all of the money had been taken to pay for what his father had done there were still family heirlooms in the vault along with important papers. What he found though made him smile. It was his mother, or at least a painting of her. The image of Narcissa Malfoy was tall and regal. She was also achingly beautiful with her smooth pale skin and blond hair. She stared at the man before her.

"Lucius?" She asked terrified that he had come back to taunt her but the image of her husband just shook his head.

"No Mother. Its Draco." He said in a soft caring voice. She continued to stare and it was a good five minutes before she spoke again.

"D-d-draco? Your father told me you had died. Where have you been?" She asked as her eyes moistened from her tears. Draco squatted down in front of her frame.

"As you know I ran after my fifth year. I stayed gone for ten years before coming home. I have been all over but now I live in your old cottage with Darcy." He explained.

"Darcy? Your wife?" She asked hopefully.

"My daughter." He said softly. Narcissa looked shocked, even more so then seeing her son again after all these years.

"You should explain this my son." She said in a tone that left no room for arguement. Draco just smiled and told her the story that started two years ago. When he was finished the look on his mother's face made his heart swell with pride. It was a look of completely acceptance and pride at how he had acted. He then had her moved to Draken Cottage and for the first time Narcissa Malfoy met Darcy Malfoy.

Darcy was scared to meet Draco's mom, even if it was just in a painting. She knew enough about pureblood culture to know that she may not like her. She wanted to hide behind her Daddy but Fleur had told her that if she was scared to hold her head up high and never let it show. It was the sign of a true lady. So she squared her shoulders and looked Narcissa right in the eye when she was called in.

"So this is Darcy." Narcissa said in a curious tone. She looked the eleven year old, taking in her neat and french braided black hair, her sparkling green eyes, her light colored skin, and her simple light blue dress that made her look very cute. Narcissa smiled and spoke to her. "Well Darcy I wish I was there to give you a hug. I could not ask for a greater gift then to see my granddaughter."

"Thank you Grandmother. I am going to start Hogwarts in two weeks." She said as she smiled at her. Soon they were talking and chatting as Draco left them alone. It did his heart proud to see how lady like his daughter was becoming. While she knew the value of hardwork she also knew the value of decorum. He couldn't ask for a better daughter.

The next thing that happened was Ginny finished her apprenticeship and was made the full Charms professor. Everyone met at the Burrow for a huge party that got even wilder when Hanna announced she was expecting her first and Fleur and Bill were now expecting their second. The joy at the house was almost tangable. Once again Draco and Ginny spent the whole party together and they looked more like a family then ever but still neither would acknowledge it any further. Darcy and her Aunts Hermione and Fleur all shared a look.

Finally Draco found a job when Professor McGonagall said that Pomfrey was looking to retire and wanted Draco to learn how to be a Healer under her to take her place. He happily accepted the position as it would let him be closer to the two women he loved. This lead to McGonagall, Hermione, Fleur, and Darcy all over at Hermione's home trying to figure out how to get Ginny and Draco together.

"So any ideas on them?" McGonagall asked. Minerva had watched them every Hogsmead trip and saw the same thing everyone else had seen.

"It is Ginny that is the problem." Darcy said matter of factly. When all the women looked at her she just sighed. "Daddy is in love with her and admits it all the time. I've seen women ask him out and he always turns them down, and some of these girls were really beautiful. He never gives them a second look."

"So why is Gin holding back?" Fleur asked.

"Harry. For so long she was with him and in her head she compares Draco to how Harry was. She wants to find love again but she is terrified that it will become another Harry." Hermione explained. The others looked down and tried to figure how to changed her mind. Minerva spoke next.

"What we should do is just slowly work with her. Help her see the truth of Mr. Malfoy. I want her to be happy." She said in her brogue. The others nodded and started plotting. In two days Darcy would take the train to Hogwarts and she couldn't wait for her new adventure.

**A/N: Sorry this was so late but real life has been kicking my ass. I had my scheduel changed at work and I am still getting used to it. Now I know I said this would be finished at chapter 11 but you know what I can and will keep this going. So next chapter is Darcy's first train ride and her sorting. Put your guesses for her house. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed so far. Lets try to get to 55 reviews and I will still do a oneshot for who ever gives me my 50th review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Some People Change

Chapter 11

Sorting

Darcy woke up early on the morning of September 1st excited. She had barely slept the night before as she dreamed of all the things she would see at the castle. In fact she had woken up so early that the sky was barely light. She quickly took a bath and then started to do her hair. She decided on a princess look with her long black hair braided along the sides of her head going into a French-braid. To that she added a pale yellow sundress and white shoes. She skipped down the hall and into the sitting room where Draco had put his mother's painting. She stopped in front of it and smiled.

"So how do I look Grandmother?"

"Like the princess I know you are. You had better be careful or every boy there will be after you." Narcissa said with a smile. Darcy blushed and looked down with a grin. "Oh who is the boy that has your attention?" She asked with a knowing grin.

"Frances Weasley. He always brings me a rose whenever we see each other and he pulls out my chair."

"He sounds like a true gentleman." Narcissa said with a smile.

"Maybe during the holidays I'll bring him here to meet you." She said with a smile as the clock chimed the hour. Realizing she was running late she took off to the kitchen. There she saw her daddy making breakfast and smiling at her. "Good morning Daddy."

"Good morning Kitsune. Are you all packed?" He asked as he set a plate of scrambled eggs with cheese in front of her. He got her some juice and then sat across from her with his own plate of food.

"Of course Daddy, I finished packing two days ago. The only two things not packed are Nocturn and Snowy." She said matter-of-factly as she ate. Nocturn was her raven that Severus had given her as a gift. He had trained the bird to deliver messages throughout the castle. She loved the bird and was so happy to be able to use it to send messages not only to her father but also Ginny, Uncle Sev and Aunt Ro, Aunt Minnie, but also Uncle Charlie, the new groundskeeper and Care of Magical Animals teacher, and Aunt Luna, the new Divination teacher now that Trelawney had retired. Charlie and Luna had hooked up after that party two years ago and now they were well on their way to marriage. Snowy was the charmed white fox plushie that Frances had given her. It went with her everywhere and she treated it like a real creature.

"Ok then finish up and go grab them so we can get out of here. I'm going to apparate you to King's Cross and put you on the train and then I'm going to come back here and get ready for my day. I'll see you at the Sorting Ceremony tonight." Draco said as they ate. Darcy finished up and took off to her room to get Snowy. Draco followed her up a few minutes later and grabbed her trunk and bird.

"I think this is everything Daddy." Darcy said as she looked around. He nodded and motioned for her to come to him.

"Now hold on very tight. We are going to apparate." He said. Darcy got a death grip on him and soon they were standing in a small corner of King's Crossing. He walked her towards the platform, because they came in from the wizard's side they didn't have to bother with the barrier. Darcy stared in awe at the magnificent scarlet train. Draco was more focused on the families around him. Even though he hadn't been seen in years and since he had been back he had done nothing but tried to repair his family name but, he could feel the eyes on him. He could hear the whispered words about how he was a Death Eater, even with him wearing a short sleeve shirt that showed off his left forearm. He just smiled at his daughter and brought her trunk on to the train. Nocturn was taken to the special car for birds. He set her in a compartment in the middle of the train and put the trunk in the overhead bin. He smiled at her and gave her a hug.

"I'll miss you Daddy." She said giving him a hug. He hugged her back and kissed her forehead.

"I'll see you at the Sorting and listen no matter what the others tell you I am Daddy. I hear you calling me Healer Malfoy and I'll get you." He said as he tickled her. She let out a giggle and squirmed to try and get away. He then stopped and she calmed down. They hugged once more and Draco left the train. He stood alone on the platform watching his daughter through the window. About five minutes later a man walked in to her compartment with three trunks floating behind him. He smiled at Darcy.

"Is anyone else sitting in here?" He asked. Darcy shook her head but didn't say anything. She just clenched Snowy closer. The man smiled and put the trunks up. Then he left compartment. Darcy looked over at her Daddy and he looked at her confused. She mouthed what the man did and he read her lips. He smiled and she watched him until the train started to move and then she waved one last time. Draco waved back and then vanished as he went home to get ready for Hogwarts.

About five minutes after they started moving three other girls walked into her compartment. They were all about her age. The first one to walk in had bright red hair much like her uncles but Darcy could see that it was dyed that way because of her brown roots showing. The next was a blond and her hair was natural as was the next girl with raven hair. The blond was talking.

"So there we were at the Leaky Cauldron when who should walk in but Ron Weasley. He looked so cool in his Auror robes. I had my daddy go over and get me an autograph. It was so cool." She said excitedly. The other two girls agreed with the redhead looking almost green with envy. Darcy just watched them for a while as they talked about meeting her uncles, they had each met a different one at different times, like it was a big deal. In fact the only reason she even spoke up was the raven haired girl, whose name was Mary, started talking about Aunt Hermione as if she knew her.

"I just find it so sad that Hermione is letting herself be held back because of having to take care of her kids. I bet she could do so much more." She said as if she was an expert on it.

"Actually Grandma takes care of Rose and Hugo. Aunt Hermione isn't farther ahead because she is happy where she is." Darcy said softly. The three girls looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"Oh and how do you know?" The redhead, named Jasmine, asked coldly.

"Because Grandma Molly used to watch me too." Darcy said looking down. The three girls just stared at her for a minute before they started laughing.

"Yeah right like she would look after a girl like you." Mary said cruelly.

"Oh and you call the Minister of Magic Grandpa? So pathetic." Jasmine asked looking like Darcy was scum on her shoes.

"At least we are talking about things that actually happened." The third girl, named Roxie, added. Darcy tried to explain how she knew them but they didn't want to hear. Together the three girls picked up her trunk and threw it out into the corridor. Darcy followed soon behind it, not thrown but pushed out. She fought back the tears in her eyes as she tried to push her heavy trunk down the corridor.

"Hang on let me help you." A voice said behind her. Turning she came face to face with a boy with eletric blue hair. He was tall for eleven and really well built. He smiled at her for a second before he really got a good look at her. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Darcy Malfoy." She said in a small voice. The boy's face went from warm and welcoming to hard and cruel. His hair went jet black as did his eyes. That terrified Darcy.

"You're the reason why my Godfather isn't happy. I wouldn't help you if you were on fire. You better pray you aren't in my house or I'll make your life a living hell." He said as he got right in her face. Darcy eyes were watering and she shook horribly. She noticed his fist was balled up and part of her got ready to be hit when she was saved by another voice.

"What is going on here?" a female voice said. The boy's hair went back to electric blue and he looked up.

"Nothing. We were just talking. Isn't that right Darcy?" he asked in an almost menacing voice. Darcy didn't move. She was terrified of this boy. The older teen who had come up on this saw that and quickly stepped between them.

"I don't think you were. What is your name?" She asked.

"I'm Teddy Lupin." he said as if it should matter to the girl.

"Well Mr. Lupin after you get assigned your house report to your head of house for a detention. You will not scare or intimidate students." She said with authority. Teddy looked even angrier if that was possible.

"What? Who do you think you are? My godfather will hear of this and he'll make sure you get in trouble." He shouted at the girl. Darcy heard the girl laugh softly.

"Unless your godfather works at Hogwarts he has no say in what I do. I am Holly Evans and I am a Ravenclaw prefect. Which means that I do have the right to give out detentions and you are getting one. Now go away or get another." She said. Darcy turned her head and saw a beautiful blonde with sparkling blue eyes. She was in a long black robe with a silver badge on it. Her tie and the trim on her robe were blue and bronze. She turned and smiled at Darcy. "How about you come with me?" She asked. Darcy just nodded, holding Snowy and shaking. Snowy tried to comfort her the best he could. A tall muscular teen picked up her trunk and smiled at the blonde. She lightly rubbed his arm affectionately and soon they were walking towards the front of the train. They got into the compartment and there was one other person in there. He was eleven too but he was dressed kind of funny. He was wearing a black cowboy hat and a black leather duster. His clothes that she could see where all western wear. He turned and looked at her. His hazel eyes took her in and he smiled.

"Howdy ma'am. Name's Jack Hawkins." He said in a thick accent she had never heard before. He motioned for her to sit by him as Holly and the muscular teen were on the other bench. Darcy sat with him, but as far away as she could as meeting new people has ended horribly for her today. Jack didn't seem to mind. "Well what's your name?" He asked.

"Darcy Malfoy." she answered softly and seemed to wait for him to attack her like Teddy did. Instead he just tipped his hat to her.

"Well it is a pleasure." He said as he leaned back and started to doze. As the trip went on Darcy learned the other guy's name was Quintin Conner and he was in Ravenclaw too. Holly and him had been dating since their third year and this was the beginning of their fifth year. Jack was in here because some of the other kids were making fun of his accent. He was from the United States, Texas to be exact. His father was American but his mother was British. She had insisted that he come to Hogwarts once old enough and his father agreed. As they talked she noticed something hanging off his hip.

"What is that?" She asked, having warmed up to the outgoing Texan. It was almost like he wouldn't let her wallow in her self-pity. He grinned and pulled out the old fashion six-shooter he was wearing. It was covered in intricate carvings and runes.

"My pa invented this method of spell casting. We actually shoot spells out. Not every spell though. Really it is for offensive spells. I still use a wand for other things, or at least I will. I got special permission to use it." He said. Holly and Quintin looked intrigued.

"What does your father call it?" Quintin asked.

"Spell Slinging." Jack answered. For the rest of the trip Quintin and Jack talked about it as Holly and Darcy chatted about fashion. Soon they were pulling into the station. Darcy once again looked scared but this time Jack took her hand and walked her towards the door. "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you." He said softly. She just nodded but she was happy. She still had Snowy with her, unwilling to let him go. Charlie Weasley called out to everyone.

"First years over here! First years this way!" He called out in his pleasant voice. Darcy saw him and took off running to him.

"Uncle Charlie!" She shouted. She hadn't seen him in a few weeks and had missed him. Without pausing he dropped down and scooped her up. She hugged him as he held her.

"Hey Darcy. How is my favorite girl?" He asked. An ongoing joke was that he would call Ginny or Darcy that when he saw them. Luna said one of these days he is going to have to deal with them at the same time but so far he avoided it.

"I'm better now. Uncle Charlie this is Jack. Jack this is my Uncle Charlie." She said introducing them. Jack tipped his hat, even though he had changed he refused to wear the hats that everyone else was. He wore his cowboy hat with pride. Charlie nodded and he put them in the same boat. The three girls from earlier looked shocked that Charlie was holding Darcy. Jack pulled Darcy to him when she shivered from the light breeze. She laid her head down on his shoulder and he didn't mind. When Hogwarts became visible Jack looked at it with awe. Darcy snuck a look at him and smiled. He was so kind to her and that meant a lot to her. They were led into the antechamber as they waited for them to be called in. Severus walked out to give his speech about the school when he saw Darcy and smiled. With this being the first class that would have the children of friends in it they all agreed that they would not punish them for being familiar with them as it would be hard for someone like say Rose to stop calling them uncle and aunt. That was extended to Darcy too of course. So when she saw him she smiled and waved.

"Hey Uncle Severus." She said happily. He nodded his head and smiled at her. He then noticed the plushie still with her. He shook his head and held out his hand. She handed Snowy to her uncle and then he put it in his pocket before turning to the kids.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Severus Snape the deputy Headmaster and the head of Slytherin house. In a few minutes you will be sorted into your houses. Your houses are like your family. Your triumphs will bring them glory and your failures will bring them shame. No house is better than another whether you are the loyal Hufflepuffs, the courageous Gryffindors, the intelligent Ravenclaws, or the ambitious Slytherins. Bring pride to your houses and take pride in them." He said before putting them in a straight line and leading them to the great hall. Severus walked up to Draco and gave him Snowy. He just chuckled and nodded to his godfather.

There was a collective gasp as they saw the great hall. The ceiling was beautiful and starry sky and candles floated in the air. The noise was impressive as everyone talked and chatted. Holly smiled at Darcy and Jack as they passed. Soon the sorting hat did it's song about the virtues of each house. Then Snape started to call out each student. Darcy watched as "Hawkins, Jack" was called. He walked up and took off his cowboy hat. The sorting hat went on his head and soon it called out "Slytherin!" He smiled and put on his cowboy hat before heading to his house table. Darcy listened getting more and more nervious as they got closer to her name. "Lupin, Theodore" was called out and she watched him go up. The hat barely touched his head before calling out "Gryffindor!" He turned his hair crimson with gold stripes and he walked to his table. "Malfoy, Darcy" was next and she walked up feeling sick to her stomach. She took a seat and Severus put the hat on her head. She heard the hat whisper softly into her ear.

"Well well well. Don't worry young one. I won't hurt you. I am just seeing where you belong." the hat whispered to her. "Hmm to be honest you won't be a Gryffindor nor a Slytherin. You have an incredible thirst for knowledge that I believe makes you a Ravenclaw!" That last part he shouted and the Ravenclaw table clapped. The loudest cheers though were from her father who looked like his heart would burst with pride. She blushed and walked towards her table. Holly let her sit by her. She smiled warmly at the young girl.

Headmistress McGonagall stood up and raised her hands for silence. Once the hall feel silent she smiled. "Welcome students. I am so happy to see so many of you back. Before we start the meal I have some announcements. For the first years the Forbidden Forest is strictly off-limits. Do not go in unless you are accompanied by a professor. Mr. Filch has the list of forbidden items on his door. Look it over to make sure you stay within the rules. Now I have some announcements as far as staff goes. Professor Flitwick has dropped back how much teaching he does so Professor Weasley will now teach up to fifth year in charms and Professor Flitwick will take the NEWT level classes. Also please help me welcome Professor Weasley, the new Care of Magical Creatures teacher, and Professor Lovegood, the new Divination teacher and Head of Ravenclaw. Last but certainly not least we have a new Healing apprentice who will be training to take Madam Pomfrey's position in a few years. Please help me welcome Healer Malfoy." There was applause for each announcements and Darcy beamed with the same pride that her father had when he was announced.

The feast started and soon Darcy was laughing and chatting with Holly and Quintin. About halfway through the meal she felt her hair get lightly pulled. She turned around and saw Jack smiling at her. She smiled back and with out a word Jack put his hat on her head and went back to eating. Darcy giggled and kept the hat on her head for the rest of the meal. It also allowed her to see his sandy blond hair for the first time. Holly and Quintin just looked at each other with knowing smiles. After the meal Holly led her and the rest of the first years to the Ravenclaw tower.

"To get in our tower you must answer a riddle. Only the intelligent get in." She said as the portrait said the riddle.

_I am holes connecting holes._

Most of the kids looked confused but Darcy whispered very softly "It is a chain." The magic of the portrait heard her and nodded before opening. Holly just smiled and ushered them all in. She always allowed them to try to answer the riddle first. As they walked in Professor Lovegood was standing there. Darcy took off and gave her a hug.

"Hey Aunt Luna." She said happily. Luna smiled and handed her Snowy back. She then knelt down and whispered in her ear.

"I am so glad you are in my house." She then stood and addressed everyone. "Welcome to Ravenclaw house. Here we pride ourselves with being intellegent but that is not the most important thing. The most important thing is treating each other with the respect we all deserve. So if I ever get a report of any bullying I will punish you in the harshest way I can think of. That I promise you." She said, her normally dreamy voice going into a very strong voice. "That having been said let's all go to bed. It has been a long day. Prefects please show the first years to their rooms." Holly led Darcy and three other girls, Paula, Michelle, and Cassiopia. They all climbed into bed and soon all that could be heard was the steady breathing of four sleeping girls.

**A/N: Thank you for waiting so long for this. I hope it was worth the wait. Please let me know what you think of the new characters and yes Teddy is a villian, at least for now.**

**Oh I wanted to announce something right now. At the time of this posting Some People Change is my fifth most reveiwed story. That is incredible. To get the number four spot we have to beat 63 reviews. I can't wait to see if you do. I really want to get 65 reviews and I know you guys will get it for me. So please read and review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you for being patient with how long this is taking. Really quick shows speaking in a foregn language.**

Some People Change

Chapter 12

Ginny's Future

Darcy awoke and stretched her body in the early morning light. She had been at Hogwarts for a little over a month and was just now getting used to the slight buzzing the school gave to each student to wake them up. She was such a light sleeper that the first day she screamed and leapt out of bed. Now all she did was open her eyes. She went and washed up before braiding her hair and getting dressed. She then woke up the other three girls in her room.

She woke up Paula first. She was a short thick little girl with straight chestnut hair and pretty brown eyes. Paula was from London and was a Muggleborn. She was teaching the other girls about the muggle world. She had a quick wit but was too shy to use it most times. Next she woke up Michelle, a thin willowy blonde with purple eyes. She said she was half veela and having been around her Aunt Fleur for so long Darcy knew she was telling the truth. Michelle was from Nice, France and so Darcy and she spoke French most of the time to each other. They were also teaching it to the other two girls so they could have private conversations. Michelle was here because her grandmother had left a clause in her will that her grandchildren had to go to Hogwarts or they wouldn't inherit. Last she woke up Cassiopeia or Cass as she preferred. Cass was from Athens, Greece. Her father had researched the three European wizarding schools and decided that Hogwarts was the best therefor that is where his daughter would go. She had black hair like Darcy but hers was wavy and almost looked silky. She had startling blue eyes that seemed to look right through people. She was calculating and seemed to size up everyone she meets to decide if they are worth her time. She must think that Darcy and the others are because she started teaching them Greek. While the other girls only learned a little bit Darcy showed the same talent for Greek that she did for French. In the last month she had learned enough to carry on conversations with Cass which made Cass so happy and less homesick.

After they all got dressed they walked into the common room. The Ravenclaw common room was done up in blues and white marble. It looked very elegant and the chairs were very comfortable. Over the past month they had learned that the older students had laid claim to some of the better chairs but they were all told that in a few years they would do the same thing. It was almost a right-of-passage. Soon they were on their way to the Great Hall. When they got to the entrance hall Darcy felt a soft pull on her braid. She turned to see Jack standing there. He was dressed much like he was on the train with his long duster and cowboy hat. She never did find out how he got Uncle Sev to agree to his choice of clothing but she was glad he did. He looked happy and he walked with her to the Great Hall. Just as she walked in she was tripped by a simple hex that someone had cast as soon as she walked in. She fell over and landed face first on the stone floor. She hit her nose hard and felt it start to bleed. While her roommates went to help her Jack was stalking over to the Gryffindor table. She heard him talking to Teddy as the whole room had gone quiet to watch the drama.

"Ya'll had best apologize to the young lady." Jack said looking almost at his breaking point. Teddy got right in his face as he was larger than the cowboy.

"You going to make me?" Teddy sneered. Before Jack could answer Gin and Sev grabbed the boy from their house.

"Do you two want to explain what is going on here?" Snape asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"This varment hurt Darcy. I was just going to make him apologize." Jack said.

"He has no proof it was me." Teddy said in defiance. Ginny and Sev just looked at each other before looking at the boys.

"Good point so you will both be serving detention tonight with Professor Snape." Ginny said sternly. Snape nodded and then pulled Jack away. Draco, who had just walked in, was taking care of his daughter. He let the professors take care of the students but he was starting to like Jack for his defense of Darcy. Snape walked Jack to the Entrance Hall and then looked at him.

"I am very disappointed in you Mr. Hawkins. While I understand your need to defend Ms. Malfoy you need to choose a better way to do it. Remember you are a Slytherin. Act like one." Snape said before walking back into the Great Hall. Jack took a deep breath and then headed to his table. He smiled at Darcy and glared when he heard the laughter from the lion's table. The three girls from the train had ended up in Gryffindor and had latched on to Teddy as if they had been friends forever. Darcy just shook her head and went back to eating with her friends.

The rest of her day was busy but no other problems and after dinner she went to the Headmistress's office. As she walked in she took a seat and soon her Aunt Hermione joined them.

"Hey Aunt 'Mione." She said as she gave her a hug. 'Mione hugged her back and then sat beside her and looked at her mentor.

"Hello ladies. Fleur can't be here but she had the idea of having a staff party. I think that could work but how do we get Draco and Ginny to go together?" Minerva asked. Darcy held up her hand. Min nodded her head to the polite little girl.

"I'll just ask him to ask her. He'll do it because he doesn't like to disappoint me."

"And I'll take care of Gin's outfit. They should be together by Christmas." Hermione said happily. Soon the conspirators left to do their parts of the plan. The next day Minerva told the staff about the party and the staff looked excited. The next day Darcy went down and after her daddy told her about the party she said that he should take Ginny. That led to him being outside of Gin's private rooms as he knocked on the door. Gin opened the door in a jumper and sweats. Her hair was in a messy bun and strings of hair were framing her face. She had a quill tucked behind her ear and she was holding an essay. She looked at Draco and smiled. Draco looked back and was once again struck by her outstanding beauty.

"Draco what brings you here?" Ginny asked as she moved aside so he could enter. He walked in and looked around her cozy room. There were pictures from her Quidditch days on the walls as well as family pictures. There were two that caught his eye though. On her desk was a picture of Darcy and her flying at the Burrow and one of Gin, Darcy, and him from the last Christmas. He was on the floor with Gin between his legs and Darcy on her lap. His arms were around her waist and Darcy was waving to the camera. Gin was smiling and leaning back into his photo-self. A part of him wished he had kissed her then when he wanted to so she would have that image to look at but this did show him that she did think of him and Darcy in a fond way. That gave him the courage to turn towards her and smile.

"Well I wanted to ask you something." Draco said as he closed the distance between them. "Would you like to go to the staff party with me?" Ginny reached up and gently brushed his cheek before kissing him. Then she pulled back and smiled.

"Of course I would. I'll talk to 'Mione about a good costume." She said with a smile. Draco pulled her to him and kissed her hard. She wound her arms around his neck and he undid the bun and ran his fingers through her silky hair. Suddenly he picked her up and moved towards her bedroom. Still locked in the kiss she started to grind against him. He broke the kiss long enough to set her on the bed and to strip. Once again Ginny smiled at his obvious power and she started to strip too. Soon they were both nude and she took him into her mouth. Draco let out a deep moan before lying on the bed and moving her flower over his mouth. Soon as she pleased him with her mouth he did the same to her. His tongue matched her speed and soon they were in perfect sync and going towards new heights together. They both came together and went boneless together. He gently moved her and soon they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Draco woke up first very early the next morning and smiled at her soft body against him. He then got an evil look on his face and he started to kiss and lick down her body as his fingers slid lower. Ginny woke up about five minutes later with Draco sucking on her breast and his fingers working her slit. She let a out moan and she pulled him up for a kiss. They kissed and he replaced his fingers with his hard member and her legs wrapped around him. Soon they had both climaxed together and lay on the bed panting.

"That was a fun way to wake up." Gin said as she laid her head on his chest. He ran his hand through her hair and looked at her.

"Yes it was." There was a pause before he finally asked what was on his mind. "Gin what are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are we boyfriend and girlfriend, friends with benefits, or are we just friends that sometimes screw? Because of all of those I want to be the first one." Draco said holding her.

"I know Draco and I do care about you but I don't want this to end up like Harry. I don't want to lose you as a friend." She said as she tried to get up. Draco held her in place. She looked up at him and he kissed her.

"Does it feel like Harry when I kiss you? Does it feel like him when I make love to you, when I hold you?" He asked.

"No, none of that feels the same." Gin said.

"So if none of it feels the same then why would it be the same as it was with him?" He asked while holding her. Ginny seemed shocked by that but when she thought about it made sense. She smiled at him and kissed him.

"You are right. Why would it be the same? I am sick of hiding behind my past. Darcy and you are my future." She said with a smile. Draco just smiled happily and pulled her close.

**A/N: This is a very short chapter and it is honestly because I can't think of anywhere else to go from this point in the story. The next chapter I am going to jump ahead to near yule but right now this is everything I want this chapter to say. I hope you all like it. Please read and review.**


End file.
